PPGZ: Not what it seems
by 6741 Black Powerpuff
Summary: The girls are spies while also training to by spies. So are the boys, when the girls are asked to keep an eye on them they eventually fall in love. What will happen? Will the boys fall in love to or not ? Butchercup. Some mention of the reds, blues, whites, purples, and dark reds
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to my 2****nd**** fanfic! Yay**

**K-Chan: Do you have to do descriptions again?!**

**Blade: She always does.**

**Me: (Demon voice) I SAID DON'T QUESTION ME! (Regular voice) Are we clear?**

**K-Chan: Hai. ( Yes.)**

**Me : Good.**

**Kuriko: What is the story about?**

**Belle: You should've paid attention during the presentation and the speech, lecture, discussion, and Q &amp; A time we had.**

**Kuriko: I would have if Mr. smart (points to Ken) would stop talking to me.**

**Miya: NO FIGHTING!**

**Blossom: Anyway here are the descriptions.**

** Character Descriptions:**

** Hyper Blossom / Momoko :**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5 ft 11**

**Hair: Long orange hair that goes down to her waist when it's down. When up it goes down to her knees**

**Eyes: Hot Pink**

**Favorite Color: Pink**

**Style: Girly-Girl**

**Momo is one of the most popular girls in Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She still loves sweets. She's not boy crazy anymore because of her 4 lives in 1. She wears only a small bow. She has C-cups. Her band she's in with her 'sisters' aka her friends and her little sis is called 'The AGZ (The Angel Girlz Z)'. She is also really smart. **

** Rolling Bubbles/ Miyako:**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5 ft 11**

**Hair: Very Blonde mid-back straight pigtails.**

**Eyes: Crystal clear blue**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Style: Super Girly-girl**

**Miya is one of the most popular girls in Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She is a fashionista and LOVES the uniforms. She's more mature because of her 4 lives in 1. The color of her uniform is light blue and white. She has C-cups. Her band she's in with her 'sisters' is called' The AGZ'. She is also really smart. **

** Powered Buttercup/ Kaoru :**

**Age:16**

**Height : 5ft 11**

**Hair: Jet black hair that goes a little past her shoulders when it's down, like always**

**Eyes: Emerald green**

**Favorite Color: Lime green**

**Style: Really Tomboyish. (But some people really don't know that )**

**K-Chan is one of the most popular girls at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She is extremely exceptional at sports. She is cautious because of her 4 lives in 1. Her hair is no longed layered on top of her head and her hair is curly. She has D-cups witch she HATES and having short temper, watch out ! Her band she's in with her 'sisters' is called 'The AGZ'. She's very bright. **

** Ringing Bell/Belle:**

**Age:16**

**Height:5 ft 11**

**Hair: White hair that goes to her 5 inches past her shoulders and a black headband.**

**Eyes: Diamond white **

**Favorite Color: White**

**Style: Girly-Girl**

**White Angel(Nickname) is one of the most popular girls at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She likes to draw. She is and to be fast because of her 4 lives in 1. She is very shy. She has C-cups. Her band she's in with her 'sisters' called 'The AGZ'. She's very bright. **

** Burning Blaze/Serena:**

**Age:16**

**Height: 5ft 11**

**Hair: Chestnut Brown with blonde highlights the same color as bubbles' hair. Goes down to lower arm when up. When it's down it goes to her waist.**

**Eyes : Dark Brown**

**Favorite Color: Hot Pink**

**Style: Tom girl (Mix between tomboy and girly-girl)**

**Pink Rose (Nickname) is one of the most popular girls at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She just moved to Japan all the way from North America. She is very flexible because of her regular 4 lives in one. She had to go to Japan on tour and the rest of her spy training is there where she has to be stationed. She has royal blood in her also. Her hair is wavy. She has D-cups. Her band she's in with her 'sisters' is called' The AGZ' She is the second smartest, behind Momo. **

** Jumping Bunny/Brianna:**

**Age:15**

**Height: 5ft 10**

**Hair: Maple tree brown hair in a side ponytail that goes to her higher arm.**

**Eyes: Light purple**

**Favorite Color: Purple**

**Style: Tomboy**

**Bree -bree(Nickname) is one of the most popular girls in Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. She likes sports. She can sense danger witch is helpful in her 4 lives in 1 problem. She really will dress like a girly-girl only for a special occasion. She has B-cups. Her band she's in with her 'sisters' is called 'The AGZ". She is very bright. **

** Magical Sage/Kuriko:**

**Age:14**

**Height:5 ft 9**

**Hair: Light brown that goes down to her lower-thigh**

**Eyes: Light orange**

**Style: Girly-girl**

**Kuriko is one of the most popular girls at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School .She is overprotective if herself because of her NEW 4 lives in is the little sis of Momo. She has A-cups. She is very hyper. Her band she's in with her 'Sisters' is called ' The AGZ'. She is very smart for her age. **

** Hard Brick/Brick:**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6 ft 1**

**Hair: Shade darker than blossoms and a low ponytail shorter than Blossom's with his signature cap.**

**Eyes: Blood Red**

**Favorite Color: Red**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Red(Nickname) is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. He loves sweets and he's very intelligent because of his 4 lives in 1. He is the mature one. He has an 8 pack. He is the lead singer in his band called' The Corrupted Angels'. **

** Explosive Boomer/Boomer:**

**Age : 18**

**Height: 6 ft 1**

**Hair: Bangs pushed to the sides of his head**

**Eyes: Navy Blue**

**Favorite Color: Dark Blue**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Boomie (Nickname) is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. He loves to draw. His joking personality comes in handy with his 4 lives in is a total jokester. He has an 8 pack. He's in a band called' The Corrupted Angels'. He is smart. **

** Strong Butch/Butch:**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6 ft 1**

**Hair: Dark black that's spiked up.**

**Eyes: Forest green**

**Favorite Color: Dark green**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Butch is one of most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. He runs REALLY strong because of his 4 lives in 1. He's a total heartbreaker. Also a playboy. He has a 8 pack. He's in a band called' The Corrupted Angels'. He is smart. **

** Roaring Beast/ Beast:**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6ft 1**

**Hair: White hair**

**Eyes: Light gray**

**Favorite Color: White **

**Style: Bad boy**

**Beast is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. He is a lone wolf. He is a master at blending in because of his 4 lives in 1. He likes to be alone. He has an 8 pack. He's in a band called' The Corrupted Angels'. He is smart. **

** Steaming Blade/ Blade:**

**Age:18**

**Height: 6 ft 1**

**Hair: Dark brown with blonde highlights the same color as boomers hair. His hair goes down to his neck.**

**Eyes: Really dark brown**

**Favorite Color: Dark red**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Blade is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. He is very loud. He has hidden weapons on him because of his 4 lives in 1. He can be perverted sometimes. He has an 8 pack. He's in a band called' The Corrupted angels'. He is smart. **

** Speedy Brad/Brad:**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6 ft**

**Hair: Really dark brown hair. Dark purple Bandana holding his bangs up so they don't cover his eyesight.**

**Eyes: Violet**

**Favorite Color: Dark purple**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Brad is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School aka M.A.A.Y.P.P.S. He is the fastest of his brothers. His ability of super Speed comes in handy in his 4 lives in 1. He is the second least perverted brother. He has an 6 pack. He's in a band called ' The Corrupted Angels'. He is smart. **

**Magician Mayhem/Ken:**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5 ft 11**

**Hair: Light gray**

**Eyes: Light Gray**

**Favorite Color: Dark Orange**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Ken is one of the most popular guys at Miss Angie's Advanced Young people Private school. He is very smart. His quick thinking helps him out in his NEW 4 lives in 1. He is the same age and height as the girls because he accidentally drank a growth elixir ( Potion) that the Professor made and stupidly put in a cup. He has a 4 pack. He's in a band called 'The Corrupted Angels'. He is smart. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Blaze's p.o.v.**

**This is the first time I'm gonna perform in front of a lot of people ! I'm so nervous. A lot has happened since I moved here last week. I got in a band. I hear the head mistress of M.A.A.Y.P.P.S. announce "Give a round of applause for 7 young ladies who are younger than all the seniors and are in senior year. Their band The AGZ are singing Angel with a shotgun". (Don't own the song.)**

**Verse 1**

**Kuriko: I'm an angel**

**With a shotgun ( Shotgun, shotgun) (x2)**

**Buttercup: Get out your guns**

**Battles begun**

**Are you a saint**

**Or a sinner**

**If loves a fight**

**Then I shall die**

**With my heart on a trigger**

**Bridge**

**Bubbles: They say**

**Before you start a war**

**You better know what your**

**Fighting for**

**Belle: Well baby, your all that I adore**

**If love is what you need a soldier I**

**Will be**

**Chorus**

**Blossom: I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting till the wars done**

**I don't care if heaven**

**Won't take me back**

**Kuriko: I'll throw away**

**My faith babe**

**Just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know**

**Your everything I have**

**Blaze: And I want to live **

**Not just survive tonight.**

**Verse 2 **

**Buttercup: Sometimes to win**

**You've got to sin Don't mean**

**I'm not a believer**

**And Major Tom will sing along**

**At least he'll say I'm a dreamer**

**( Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

**Verse 3**

**Bunny:**

**Oh**

**Oh woah woah woah( x3)**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Shotgun ,shotgun.**

**Angel with a shotgun**

**Shotgun, shotgun**

**Ending Chorus**

**Buttercup: I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting till wars done**

**I don't care if heaven**

**Won't take me back**

**Blossom: I'M an angel**

**With a shotgun**

**Fighting till the wars won**

**I don't care if heaven won't**

**Take me back**

**Kuriko: I'll throw away**

**My faith babe**

**Just to keep you safe**

**Don't you your **

**Everything I have**

**Blaze :And I**

**Want to live**

**Not just survive**

**Tonight**

**I'm gonna hide, hide, hide**

**Me wings tonight**

**Ending Bridge**

**Bubbles and Belle: They say**

**Before you start a war **

**You better know**

**What you're**

**Fighting for**

**If love is what you need**

**A soldier I will be.**

**Me: THE END!**

**K-Chan: Not bad**

**Bubbles: that was FANTASTIC! Great job!**

**Everyone: R &amp; R! Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: My second chapter.**

**K-Chan: Congratulations!( Sarcastic voice)**

**Momo: Kaoru! That's rude! Sorry.**

**Me: It's ok. I'm used to it.**

**K-Chan: (Sighs) I'm really sorry Blaze.**

**Me: It's ok. Also Arigato(Thank you) XxParanoidAngelxX for reviewing.**

**Everyone else: Arigato!**

**Miya: Also Kimeko-chan123**

**Me: Yep! Her also.**

**Butch: Since everyone else is to busy, Blaze doesn't own the PPGZ and the RRBZ. Only her OC's .She doesn't own the songs either.**

**Me: Arigato Butch. **

**Butch: Whatever**

**Momo: I suggest you be nice to her. She has a creepy glare and gets really impatient easily.**

**K-Chan: Trust me he knows. Butch, do you want that creepy glare of hers on you?**

**Butch: (Shivers) No.**

**Brick: Then be nice.**

**Boomer: Brick's right.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 2**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

**It was chaotic as usual. When it settled down we performed 'Pon pon pon', 'let it go', 'world is mine (Miku Hatsune)', 'Balalaika(Miku Hatsune)', and 'Shy boy(Secret)'. Now we have one more song to do. Momo announced" This is the last song it's called 'Baby I ' and we hope you enjoy it.". :**

** Verse 1**

**Momo: Baby I got**

**Love for thee**

**So deep inside of me **

**I don't where**

**To start**

**Miya: I love you more **

**Than anything**

**But the words**

**Can't even touch**

**What's in my heart**

** Bridge**

**Kaoru: when I try**

**To explain it**

**I be sounding insane**

**The words don't ever come out right**

**Belle: I get all tongue tied **

**And twisted**

**I can't explain what**

**I'm feeling**

** Chorus**

**All: and I say**

**Baby, baby, baby**

**Baby I **

**Oh baby, oh baby**

**My baby**

**Oh baby I**

**All I'm trying to say**

**Is you're my everything**

**Baby**

**But every time I try**

**To say it**

**Words**

**They only complicate it**

**Baby, baby**

**Oh (x4)**

** Verse 2**

**Bree- bree: Baby**

**I'm so down for you**

**No matter what you do**

**I'll be around**

**See baby**

**I've been feelin' you**

**Before I even knew**

**What feelings were about**

** Bridge**

**Kuriko: When I try**

**To explain it**

**I'll be sounding all crazy**

**The words don't**

**Ever come out right**

**I get all tongue tied**

**And twisted**

**Can't explain what**

**I'm feeling **

**(Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**Blaze: Straight up**

**You got me all in**

**How could I not be**

**I sure hope you know**

**If it's even possible**

**I love you more than **

**The word love**

**Can say it**

**It's better**

**Not explaining that's why I keep**

**Saying**

**Baby I**

**( Most of the Chorus )**

**End of Ending Chorus**

**But every time I**

**Try to say it words they only**

**Complicate it ( x2)**

**Baby, baby**

**Oh (x4)**

**Baby, baby.**

**Song ended**

** Blossom's p.o.v.**

**Everybody was jumping and singing and most importantly clapping and having fun. It took a along time for the headmistress to get every body's attention. When she got every body's attention she announced " Now another band is performing, but they are only performing one song. Give a round of applause for The Corrupted Angels". 7 guys came up. I only recognized one of them. It was Ken! I was totally surprised. The leader walked to the microphone. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black belt and black pants, red and black Nikes, and a red snap-back cap that was on backwards. The others were wearing the same thing except the cap. He said" This song is called Any Kind of Guy. Have fun any enjoy" he added with a wink that made almost all the girls sigh.**

** Verse 1**

**Brick: Here I am**

**There you are**

**Why does it seem so far**

**Next to you is where I**

**Should be**

**Boomer: Something I**

**Want so bad**

**Know what's inside**

**Your head**

**Mabe I can see what**

**You see**

** Bridge**

**Butch: I gotta**

**Keep on believing**

**That everything**

**Takes time**

**I'll make up**

**Any reason **

**To make you mine**

**Beast: if**

**Your stayin'**

**Or leavin'**

**I'll follow **

**Your lead**

**So why keep**

**Pretending**

**Open your eyes**

**I can be what you need**

** Chorus**

**All: Any kind**

**Of guy you**

**Want girl**

**That's the guy**

**I'll be**

**Turn myself upside down**

**Yes I will (x2)**

**Any kind of guy**

**You want girl**

**You know I'll agree**

**Turn your whole**

**World around**

**Yes I will (x2)**

**Any kind (x2)**

**Any kind**

**Of guy **

**You want girl**

**You decide**

**Change your**

**Mind**

**I will be there**

**Won't you try**

**One more time**

**Be my **

**Any kind of girl**

**You decide **

**It's alright**

**I will be there**

** Verse 2**

**Ken: You seem**

**So hard to know**

**Say goodbye**

**Say hello**

**Then you say**

**That it's time to go**

**Brad: changing**

**My point of view**

**Everyday something**

**New**

**Anything**

**To get next to you**

**Oh!**

** (Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**Blade: Let me know**

**If I'm getting through**

**And making you**

**understand**

**If it's wrong**

**I'll try something**

**New**

**Don't look away**

'**Cause I'm here to stay**

**If it's a game**

**Then I'm gonna play**

** (Chorus)**

**Brick: Bring it back**

** (Chorus)**

**Blaze's p.o.v.**

**Everyone was having a good time. They were very good looks like we got competition. When they got off the secretary was walking to the microphone and said " The AGZ's need to go to the headmistress' office thank you!'**

**Me: Done!**

**Everyone: R &amp; R! Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HI! Sorry I'm so LATE! Shout out to Anna Hollow! His or her birthday is on the 13****th****. Also known as Palm Sunday.**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday!**

**Buttercup: Can we start the story PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE?**

**Me: Okay, okay. Exited are we?**

**K-Chan: Yeah, yeah. ENJOY!**

** Chapter 3 **

**Buttercup's p.o.v.**

"**Come on!" Miya shouted. Whenever the girls and I get called it's usually about a spy mission. When we walked in the headmistress said "New mission ladies. FBI and CIA council room." We entered and Agent Cordova greeted us with a warm smile " Hello girls"**

**she said. Then she handed us each a file. She continued talking by sating" Now girls, if you look inside your files you'll see the band members of The Corrupted Angels. We need you ladies to keep an eye on them. We suspect something suspicious is going on between those seven. You have to be on the top of your game. There agents too, so be careful. We don't know anything yet. Good luck ladies, we believe you can do this. If you need me you know what to do. Now go and once again good luck ladies". She finished as she pushed us out the door. That was weird. Usually she doesn't have that serious of tone. When we walked out we had to go to 3****rd**** period. I ran and got to Gym just in time and snuck past everyone to the soccer field. When the coach got there he was very confused. He thought I wasn't there. Ha ha ha ha! The look on his face was priceless! We were playing soccer. My tam won of course. Then we went to a class called Cove Ops. The full title is Covert Operations , but who really wants to say that. Were going to sublevel 4. No one has ever reached there except us seven. When we walked in we saw seven more students witch surprised us. I asked Ms. Angie the headmistress that teaches this class " Who are these people?" She gave me her cold glare and said" These are the band members of The Corrupted Angels." I sighed and said "Hey ken. How are ya ? " He ran up exited hugged us and said "Good. I haven't seen you guys in so long! So the Professor sent me to make sure you guys are okay." Ms. Angie cleared her throat and we all scurried to our seats like rats. She was talking about hand grenades, but I wasn't listening I was reading Butch Jojo's file. He was the band member I was assigned to. He's good in sports, athletic, and a playboy. I think I actually saw him reading a Playboy magazine. So ironic. I meant that in a sarcastic way. At free time I saw him next to a trash can smoking. I walked up and said "Hey black lungs, stop smoking. You're making your lungs blacker, and smaller." He chuckled and said " Tell that to someone who cares, Sunshine." ;). He winked at me! I turned and was walking away when he grabbed my hand and said" Why don't you stay and smoke with me sunshine?". I turned around and said" My name is Kaoru and I don't smoke jacka**". He said" So why did you tell me to stop smoking? Is Kaoru-chan worried about young, attractive moi ?(Me?)." I literally and mentally gagged. I mumbled "Conceited". He put out his cigarette, threw it in the trash, and pulled me so my back was against his chest. I tried to get out of his grasp , but it was too strong of a hold. He whispered in my ear " You're a feisty one, aren't ya ? I like you". I said "Your breath smells like tobacco". He asked "You think I care?" and he loosened his grip. I replied " I already know you don't, but the teachers do. So I suggest you let go of me, throw the lighter and cigarettes away, brush your teeth, change your clothes , and never buy cigarettes and a lighter ever again". He bargained " Okay if you go on a date with me". I said" UGH! Fine! Just let go ". He let go and said "See you tonight" and walked away.**

**Me: Done**

**Blade: Find out what happens in the next chapter!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line.**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Announcement 1! Stopping my first story until I get caught up on this one.**

**Butch: (Sarcasm) How could you do this to your loyal readers?**

**Me: Stop with the sarcasm , and my loyal readers will understand.**

**Momo: Pink Rose is right.**

**Me: ( Baby voice) K-CHAN can you pweasssse do the diacwamier?**

**Kaoru: UGH FINE! Blaze doesn't own us, RRBZ, and the songs in both stories, she owns the OC's and the story.**

**Me: ( Regular voice) Arigato! ( Thank you!)**

**Brick: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 4 **

**Buttercup's p.o.v.**

**I can't believe I agreed to do this! I'm wearing a stupid Dark green dress that barely covers my ass and hugges my curves. My friends made me wear it literally, they had to force me into that thing. I'm wearing black high heels witch I hate, and dark green jewelry. They did my makeup. It was really hard to compromise , but we agreed on black eyeliner, lime green eyeshowdow, and lipgloss. Also did my hair. My hair is in a low ponytail. When I went to the parking lot I didn't see him. Suddenly, some wrapped their arms around my waist. I said" Butch, get your arms off my waist." He whispered in my ear" What's the fun in that?" He let go after he said that. I said" Thank you" with a smile. He looked at my outfit and grinned. He walked to a motorcycle. He got on and held out a hand to help me climb on. I soon as I got on he put his key in the ignition, and turned it. The motorcycle started. He said " Put on your helmet and hold on tight." I wrapped my arms around his waist. I trying to search for any weapons and didn't find anything. When we arrived to the place I found out it was a bar. YAY! Note the sarcasm. He actually got let in! I'm nervous. He literally had to push me inside. The neon lights were flashing everywhere. The music was way too loud. I don't know how he found out about this place, and I REALLY don't want to know. He yelled over the music " WANT SOME SODA!" I nodded. He got me a Pepsi! YUM! My favorite soda. After that he pulled me onto the dance floor. I was having a blast. I have to admit it was fun. Butch made me go on stage and sing the song 'Smile' by Avril lavinge. I got up, grabbed the microphone and was singing :**

** Verse 1 **

**Buttercup: you know**

**That I'm a crazy b**ch**

**I do what I want**

**When I feel like it**

**All I wanna do**

**Is lose control**

**Oh oh**

**But you don't really**

**Give a s**t**

**You go with it**

**Go with it**

**Go with it**

**Cos you f***ing**

**Crazy rock 'n' roll**

**Bridge**

**You said hey**

**What's your name**

**It took one look**

**And now were not the same**

**Yeah you said hey**

**Since that day**

**You stole my heart**

**And you're the one to blame**

** Chorus**

**Yeah**

**And that's why I smile**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday**

**And everything**

**Has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around **

**And suddenly**

**You're all I need**

**The reason why**

**I-I-I **

**I smile**

** Verse 2**

**Last night I blacked**

**Out I think**

**What did ya**

**What did ya**

**Put in my drink**

**I remember **

**Making out **

**And then**

**Oh oh**

**I woke up with**

**A new tattoo**

**You name**

**Was on me**

**And my name**

**Was on you**

**I would do it**

**All over again**

** ( Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**You know that**

**I'm a crazy b**ch**

**I do what I want **

**When I feel like it**

**All I wanna do **

**Is lose control (x2)**

** (Chorus) **

**Song Ended**

**Apparently I was good at singing. When I got off the stage he said" You were great." I blushed and said " Thanks". He smirked and said " Awww. Is kaoru blushing? That's so cute." I smiled and said " Jacka**." We got back to the school. Said bye. I walked to my dorm wondering why I blushed. As soon as I was in my room I changed into pj's and slippers. I got under the covers and fell asleep.**

**Me :DONE! Ta-dah**

**Miya: Good ending.**

**Me: Arigato! (Thank you!)**

**Momo: See ya next chapter!**

**Everyone: R &amp; R! Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Easter Special!

**Me: Welcome!**

**Momo: This an Easter special! YAY!**

**K-Chan: ( Sarcastic) Yeah. Yay.**

**Me: Stop it. Or I will let Butch do more than kiss you in the story.( Evil grin) **

**K-Chan: Understood!**

**Me :Good **

**Butch: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 8**

**Buttercup's p.o.v.**

**Tonight is the Easter ball. YAY! Note the sarcasm. I could not be less happy. The school has a ball for every holiday! I'm not kidding. My sisters took me shopping and made me get a lime green sparkly, gown. It had spaghetti straps, and it was full-length. Butch made me go to the ball with him. **

** At the ball **

**We were dancing and having fun when 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift came on. He pulled me close and we started ballroom dancing. At the end of the song he leaned in and we kissed.**

**Me: Sorry it's so short. I had to get the chapter done. I was slacking off. So sorry.**

**K-Chan: Thank you for making it short.**

**Me: Don't get exited. To make up for it being short my next chapter I will try to type 5 pages of the story. **

**K-Chan: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Welcome. Well I got a lot of typing to do .YAY!**

**Momo: Well, ENJOY!**

**Me: Also I don't own what I haven't owned in the past.**

** Chapter 6**

Blossom's p.o.v.

It's been a week since the Easter ball. Tonight were having a princess themed sleepover! YAY! I can't wait!

Tonight…

Miya, Bree, Blaze, Kuriko, Belle, and I along with some friend's were dressed up like princess'. Miya was dressed like Rapunzel, Bree was dressed like Jasmine, Blaze was dressed like Mulan, Kuriko was dressed like Belle (Beauty and the beast), Belle was dressed like Snow white, Janie one of our friends looked exactly like Aroura(Sleeping Beauty), Kate looked like Cinderella, and I was dressed like Ariel. Buttercup didn't dress up. Anyway we were talking as usual, When Buttercup stated singing:

** Verse 1**

**Buttercup: Why does every princess**

**Need to have a prince**

**It's the same old story**

**But I'm just not convinced**

**Why keep on assuming**

**Men will save the day**

**I can be the hero**

**And do it my own way**

** Bridge**

**Buttercup: Why be**

**Confined to be hiding**

**Behind true love enough**

** Chorus:**

**Buttercup: I'm who I am**

**I don't need a man**

** Verse 2**

She pointed to all of us one at a time except Blaze (Mulan), and Miya (Repunzel).

Pointed to Belle (Snow White) and sang:

**K-Chan: You got slipped a roofie**

She pointed to Bree (Jasmine) and sang:

**You fell for a cheat**

She pointed to Kate (Cinderella) and sang:

**You got really lucky**

**That you've got tiny feet**

She pointed to Kuriko (Belle) and sang:

**You've got **

**Stockholm syndrome**

She pointed to Janie (Aroura) and sang:

**You're a**

**Spoiled brat**

Finally,She pointed to Blossom (Ariel) and sang:

**You had special talents**

**But gave them up**

**Like that**

** Bridge**

**Why be **

**Confined to be hiding**

**Behind**

**True love**

**Enough**

** Chorus:**

**Please understand**

**You don't need**

**A man**

** Verse 3**

**Kuriko: When**

**You're in love**

**Blossom: Head**

**Over fin**

**Kate &amp; Belle:**

**Nothing else matters**

**Nothing but him**

**Kuriko &amp;Belle:**

**Follow you're**

**Dreams**

**Odd as that seems**

**To be**

**Bree &amp;Janie: When you're**

**In love life is a song**

**Janie: All happy endings**

**Never go wrong**

**Blossom: 'Cept**

**When they do**

**Janie: Sadly**

**That's true**

**Blossom &amp; Janie: **

**Who knew**

**Kuriko: I dreamed**

**Of daring quests**

**Blossom: Seeing the**

**World from east**

**To weast**

**Kate: Instead**

**We just in inside**

**Janie: Stuck in**

**This princess**

**Stereotype**

**K-Chan: But**

**Now's our time**

**Let them know**

**They were wrong**

**We are strong**

**Let it show**

**Let it go**

**All: why**

**Does every princess**

**Need to have a prince**

**It's the same old story**

**But I'm just not convinced**

**Why keep on assuming**

**Men will save the day**

**We can be the herod**

**And do it our own**

**Way**

** Bridge**

**K-Chan &amp; Belle:**

**Why be confined**

**To be hiding **

**Behind true love**

** Chorus**

**K-Chan: I'm who I am**

**I don't need a **

**All: MAN!**

**Song Ended**

** Miya p.o.v**

We burst out laughing after that. That song was fun to sing. Even though Blaze and I only sang very little. It was still fun. After that, We watched **The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea.** It was a good movie. The last official agenda of the night was playing a came called **Graveyard. **Blaze won. She always wins. She's the stealthiest of us all. That's a reason why she's at this school. Also the **CIA **and **FBI** sent here because she has to be stationed here for the rest of her education. She also has to stay here. Buttercup just asked us" Why don't we explore the school to find any secret passages? This is a school for spies after all." We all nodded our heads in agreement. I was nervous. What if we get caught? What will happen? These questions and many more were swirling in my head. After we got in the corridors, I was beyond scared. I was terrified. So, to calm myself down I started singing my favorite song:

** Chorus**

**Miya:**

**Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness**

**The world is in**

**Your hand**

**But I will fight**

**Until the end**

**Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness**

**Don't follow your**

**Command**

**But I will fight**

**And I will stand**

** Verse 1**

**When darkness falls**

**Pain is all**

**The angel of darkness**

**Will leave behind**

**And I will fight**

**When love is lost**

**Beauty and light**

**Have vanished**

**From the garden**

**Of delight**

** Bridge**

**The dreams are gone**

**Midnight has come**

**The darkness is**

**Our new kingdom**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 2**

**Hunt goes on**

**Deep in the night**

**Time to pray**

**Down on your knees**

**You can't hide**

**From thee eternal light**

**Until my last breath**

**I will fight (x4)**

**Now realize**

**The stars they've**

**Died**

**Darkness has fallen**

**In paradise**

** Bridge**

**But we'll be strong**

**And we will fight**

**Against the creatures**

**Of the night**

** (Chorus)**

**Song Ended**

Blaze's p.o.v.

Apparently, Miya was scared because she was singing 'Angel of Darkness'. I wouldn't blame her for being scared, I was frightened myself. Kaoru motioned for us to come over there. When we reached there, there was a small door we didn't notice before. It was hidden under a blanket of Agent Angie Ally. The founder of Miss Angie's Advanced Young People Private School. That's right, this school. She had an amazing life. She was an official spy at the age of 25 in 1994. She was the youngest spy at that time. When she turned 51, she dedicated the rest of her life to train young people to become officials spies at the **CIA **and** FBI.** before she died she had a child and she inherited the school. Every generation of the Ally's inherited the school from their mothers. All their first names were Angie so, They didn't have to change the title every year. We all crawled in the small door. It leaded us to the boys side of the school. We couldn't spy on the boys because school was about to start soon. It was 1 a.m. We only had 5 hours to sleep. So, we went back to the dorm, got in our sleeping bags, and went to sleep.

**Me: DONE! I wrote six pages instead I'm so proud of myself.**

**K-Chan: Sorry she took so long. She was practicing for a concert she finished. Also honors homework kept getting in her way.**

**Blossom: Anyway, She REALLY needs your opinion about her fanfics. 1. Finished the other fanfic first then continue this one. 2. Catch up on this one them continue with both fanfics. Or working on them at the same time.**

**Miya: Post opinion on review page or PM her.**

**K-Chan: R &amp; R**

**Everyone: SAYONARA! (BYE!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Welcome back! Thank you mlplover333 for the villain!**

**K-Chan: Yes thanks for- (Butch covers her mouth again.)**

**Butch and me: STOP THAT! (Uncovers her mouth)**

**K-Chan: (Laughing) Sorry! Couldn't resist.**

**Mystery Person: Blaze doesn't own me, The PPGZ,RRBZ, or the songs. She only owns what she has always owned. -_-**

**Me: Arigato! ( Thank you!) - - - - - -(Thought you gonna find out the name did ya hahaha!)**

**Miya: Sorry for her immaturity. B-Chan it's not nice to tease the viewers like that!**

**Kuriko and Ken: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 8**

**Kuriko's p.o.v.**

**I'm so tired! I only got 5 hours of sleep! ( Yawn). I heard my sis Momo ask " How are you bed head?" I yelled "YOU SHOULD TALK! LOOK AT YOUR HEAD!" We started arguing until Miya yelled" STOP FIGHTING NOW!" We imminently shut up. It's scary when Miya yells, especially since she doesn't yell often. "Sorry" we both muttered. Miya smiled and went back to her happy go-lucky self "Good. Now I'm going to wake up Butters" : D. We heard the door shut and we both sighed, She is gonna scream in 3. . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"! We rushed to the door and burst in. We saw Miya laying on the ground with terrified eyes and K-Chan being held back by Blaze and Bunny. K-Chan was in her Powered Buttercup outfit, and blazing mad. Hahaha! Get it! Hahaha! Oh too funny. We managed to pry K-Chan away from Miya. It took a LOT of effort. After that we changed.**

** 15 minutes later …**

**Bunny's p.o.v.**

**We all changed and went to the living room. I was wearing my favorite purple top with a bunny on it and it had in big, sparkly, black letters " Can I have a Bunny?". I bought because I liked it and I also had on violet ripped skinny jeans, and Light purple Convers on because it matched the compact on my belt. Kuriko Had on her dark Orange skirt with a white boarder on the bottom her skirt, and her light orange button up blouse with a cute mini-jacket that was supposed to go with the uniform she was wearing. Blossom and blaze were wearing the uniforms too, only Blossom's was hot-pink and Blaze's was a baby pink. Blaze had pink 3 inch heels on and was walking perfectly fine! Kuriko and blossom had socks with frills on the top and black Maryjanes. Kaoru was wearing Lime green shorts and the rest o the uniform, she also added a black tie that had her name in Lime green graffiti. Miya is wearing a light blue miniskirt and t-shirt that hugged her curves, and a navy blue purse . She was wearing a necklace made out of diamonds and sapphires. She also had a golden charm bracelet with blue charms. Belle had a white t-shirt that said in black " Who's ready to PARTY?", a black mini-skirt , and white 1 inch heels. The headmistress' voice came on the intercom and said" All students head down to the auditorium now. We have a new student. Treat him with respect like everyone else, or you will get DETENTION! Thank you, that will be all." We all shrugged our shoulders and walked down to the auditorium.**

** 5 minutes later…**

** Miya's p.o.v.**

**We were almost at the auditorium when Miss Heather the music teacher said " Hello ladies, I know this is last minute ,but the performers got sick and won't be able to perform and greet the new student. Could you girls do it please?" Miss Heather has platinum blonde hair, brown eyes. She was wearing a light Pink pencil skirt, light green button up blouse, a business-looking light purple striped jacket, and light orange flats. It sound like it looks ugly, but actually it looks professional. Being the politest I spoke up and said " Sure." She replied "Good. Now we would like you to sing you debut song 'Genie' according to our information, that's one o his favorite songs. Now here are the outfits. Good luck, ladies" she said and walked away. The outfits were white shorts that were mid-thigh, gold shirt that said in Black " The AGZ's", and 2 inch heels. The hell were in our respective colors. We also had a black mini-jacket. **

** 3 minutes later…**

** Kaoru's p.o.v.**

**We got there, changed in the dressing rooms, and were waiting backstage when we heard Miss Heather say "Thank you for coming, now before we get started we have a very special performance. Give a round of applause for the AGZ's singing there debut song 'Genie'." We walked up on stage as she walked off. The song started and we sang:**

** No one's p.o.v.**

** Verse 1**

**Buttercup: Tell me your wish**

**Tell me that small dream**

**You have within you**

**Blaze: Draw that ideal person**

**You have inside you head**

**And then look at me**

**I'm your genie**

**Your dream**

**Your genie**

**Blossom: Get in your dream car**

**And speed off**

**You're sitting next to me**

**Just throw everything**

**Into my guidance**

**Bubbles: Even if**

**Your overwhelmed heart**

**Wants to explode**

**Even if it all flies away**

**In the wind**

**Right now**

**At this moment**

**The world is yours.**

** Bridge**

**All: That's right**

**I love you**

**You can always**

**Believe in me**

**Dreams**

**Passions**

**I want to**

**Give them all to you **

**I want to make your wishes**

**Come true**

**Your goddess**

**Of fortune**

** Chorus**

**All: Tell me**

**Your wish**

**I'm genie**

**For you boy**

**Tell me**

**Your wish**

**I'm genie **

**For your wish**

**Tell me **

**Your wish**

**I'm genie**

**For your dream**

**Tell it only to me**

**I'm genie**

**For your world**

** Verse 2**

**Kuriko: Tell me**

**Your wish!**

**Aren't you tired**

**Of the boring days?**

**Belle: Have you**

**Become buried by**

**Your ordinary life?**

**Now stop and wake up**

**You're my superstar**

**shining star**

**Superstar**

**Bunny: Surrender your body**

**To the beating of your heart**

**Trembling like a Harley**

**Now this world**

**Is simply your**

**Stage**

**Buttercup: A wave**

**Of cheers in my heart**

**Your body temperature**

**I'm your path**

**Forever your biggest fan**

** (Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**All: Whoo!**

**Blaze: Dj**

**Put it back on**

** Ending Bridge**

**All: Tell me**

**Your wish**

**I love you**

**You're my music**

**I love you**

**You're my joy**

**(Blossom: Tell me**

**You're fantasy**

**Without holding back**

**I'll show you the**

**Genie's path)**

**All: I love you**

**I want to become**

**Your luck**

**(Miya: Tell me**

**Your wish**

**Without holding back**

**I your genie**

**Will grant them)**

** (Chorus) (x2)**

** Song ended**

** Blaze's(Mine) p.o.v.**

**We were done singing we bowed while cheers erupt from the other students. Miss Heather said "All right, now settle down ladies and gentlemen." The students quieted down. Miss Heather continued "Thank you. Now as you know, we have a new student. The new student's name is Silver. Please be nice to him, or you know what happens. Silver, please come up here." Then a guy with hair like K-Chan's, hazel eyes. He was 5 ft. 6. He was wearing a silver colored t-shirt with a black untied tie, white jeans, black leather jacket, and silver Nikes that look really expensive. I could tell his style is good boy gone bad. Miss Heather said to Silver "Now why don't you tell us something about yourself." He nodded, toke the micro phone and said "Well, I'm one of Kaoru's cousin's, my favorite color is well, silver, and I'm 16." He said and handed the microphone back to Miss Heather. She said" Thank you Silver, You may go sit back down". He nodded and sat down**

**Me: Done! Also the song. Those are the English lyrics of the k-pop song 'Genie' By Girls Generation or in Korea Snsd.**

**PPGZ and RRBZ: WHAT! AWWW!**

**Me: Oh! Stop whining like babies! I neeed to catch up on the stories. Anyway, R &amp; R**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Welcome back! Thank you mlplover333 for the villain!**

**K-Chan: Yes thanks for- (Butch covers her mouth again.)**

**Butch and me: STOP THAT! (Uncovers her mouth)**

**K-Chan: (Laughing) Sorry! Couldn't resist.**

**Mystery Person: Blaze doesn't own me, The PPGZ,RRBZ, or the songs. She only owns what she has always owned. -_-**

**Me: Arigato! ( Thank you!) - - - - - -(Thought you gonna find out the name did ya hahaha!)**

**Miya: Sorry for her immaturity. B-Chan it's not nice to tease the viewers like that!**

**Kuriko and Ken: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 8**

**Kuriko's p.o.v.**

**I'm so tired! I only got 5 hours of sleep! ( Yawn). I heard my sis Momo ask " How are you bed head?" I yelled "YOU SHOULD TALK! LOOK AT YOUR HEAD!" We started arguing until Miya yelled" STOP FIGHTING NOW!" We imminently shut up. It's scary when Miya yells, especially since she doesn't yell often. "Sorry" we both muttered. Miya smiled and went back to her happy go-lucky self "Good. Now I'm going to wake up Butters" : D. We heard the door shut and we both sighed, She is gonna scream in 3. . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"! We rushed to the door and burst in. We saw Miya laying on the ground with terrified eyes and K-Chan being held back by Blaze and Bunny. K-Chan was in her Powered Buttercup outfit, and blazing mad. Hahaha! Get it! Hahaha! Oh too funny. We managed to pry K-Chan away from Miya. It took a LOT of effort. After that we changed.**

** 15 minutes later …**

**Bunny's p.o.v.**

**We all changed and went to the living room. I was wearing my favorite purple top with a bunny on it and it had in big, sparkly, black letters " Can I have a Bunny?". I bought because I liked it and I also had on violet ripped skinny jeans, and Light purple Convers on because it matched the compact on my belt. Kuriko Had on her dark Orange skirt with a white boarder on the bottom her skirt, and her light orange button up blouse with a cute mini-jacket that was supposed to go with the uniform she was wearing. Blossom and blaze were wearing the uniforms too, only Blossom's was hot-pink and Blaze's was a baby pink. Blaze had pink 3 inch heels on and was walking perfectly fine! Kuriko and blossom had socks with frills on the top and black Maryjanes. Kaoru was wearing Lime green shorts and the rest o the uniform, she also added a black tie that had her name in Lime green graffiti. Miya is wearing a light blue miniskirt and t-shirt that hugged her curves, and a navy blue purse . She was wearing a necklace made out of diamonds and sapphires. She also had a golden charm bracelet with blue charms. Belle had a white t-shirt that said in black " Who's ready to PARTY?", a black mini-skirt , and white 1 inch heels. The headmistress' voice came on the intercom and said" All students head down to the auditorium now. We have a new student. Treat him with respect like everyone else, or you will get DETENTION! Thank you, that will be all." We all shrugged our shoulders and walked down to the auditorium.**

** 5 minutes later…**

** Miya's p.o.v.**

**We were almost at the auditorium when Miss Heather the music teacher said " Hello ladies, I know this is last minute ,but the performers got sick and won't be able to perform and greet the new student. Could you girls do it please?" Miss Heather has platinum blonde hair, brown eyes. She was wearing a light Pink pencil skirt, light green button up blouse, a business-looking light purple striped jacket, and light orange flats. It sound like it looks ugly, but actually it looks professional. Being the politest I spoke up and said " Sure." She replied "Good. Now we would like you to sing you debut song 'Genie' according to our information, that's one o his favorite songs. Now here are the outfits. Good luck, ladies" she said and walked away. The outfits were white shorts that were mid-thigh, gold shirt that said in Black " The AGZ's", and 2 inch heels. The hell were in our respective colors. We also had a black mini-jacket. **

** 3 minutes later…**

** Kaoru's p.o.v.**

**We got there, changed in the dressing rooms, and were waiting backstage when we heard Miss Heather say "Thank you for coming, now before we get started we have a very special performance. Give a round of applause for the AGZ's singing there debut song 'Genie'." We walked up on stage as she walked off. The song started and we sang:**

** No one's p.o.v.**

** Verse 1**

**Buttercup: Tell me your wish**

**Tell me that small dream**

**You have within you**

**Blaze: Draw that ideal person**

**You have inside you head**

**And then look at me**

**I'm your genie**

**Your dream**

**Your genie**

**Blossom: Get in your dream car**

**And speed off**

**You're sitting next to me**

**Just throw everything**

**Into my guidance**

**Bubbles: Even if**

**Your overwhelmed heart**

**Wants to explode**

**Even if it all flies away**

**In the wind**

**Right now**

**At this moment**

**The world is yours.**

** Bridge**

**All: That's right**

**I love you**

**You can always**

**Believe in me**

**Dreams**

**Passions**

**I want to**

**Give them all to you **

**I want to make your wishes**

**Come true**

**Your goddess**

**Of fortune**

** Chorus**

**All: Tell me**

**Your wish**

**I'm genie**

**For you boy**

**Tell me**

**Your wish**

**I'm genie **

**For your wish**

**Tell me **

**Your wish**

**I'm genie**

**For your dream**

**Tell it only to me**

**I'm genie**

**For your world**

** Verse 2**

**Kuriko: Tell me**

**Your wish!**

**Aren't you tired**

**Of the boring days?**

**Belle: Have you**

**Become buried by**

**Your ordinary life?**

**Now stop and wake up**

**You're my superstar**

**shining star**

**Superstar**

**Bunny: Surrender your body**

**To the beating of your heart**

**Trembling like a Harley**

**Now this world**

**Is simply your**

**Stage**

**Buttercup: A wave**

**Of cheers in my heart**

**Your body temperature**

**I'm your path**

**Forever your biggest fan**

** (Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**All: Whoo!**

**Blaze: Dj**

**Put it back on**

** Ending Bridge**

**All: Tell me**

**Your wish**

**I love you**

**You're my music**

**I love you**

**You're my joy**

**(Blossom: Tell me**

**You're fantasy**

**Without holding back**

**I'll show you the**

**Genie's path)**

**All: I love you**

**I want to become**

**Your luck**

**(Miya: Tell me**

**Your wish**

**Without holding back**

**I your genie**

**Will grant them)**

** (Chorus) (x2)**

** Song ended**

** Blaze's(Mine) p.o.v.**

**We were done singing we bowed while cheers erupt from the other students. Miss Heather said "All right, now settle down ladies and gentlemen." The students quieted down. Miss Heather continued "Thank you. Now as you know, we have a new student. The new student's name is Silver. Please be nice to him, or you know what happens. Silver, please come up here." Then a guy with hair like K-Chan's, hazel eyes. He was 5 ft. 6. He was wearing a silver colored t-shirt with a black untied tie, white jeans, black leather jacket, and silver Nikes that look really expensive. I could tell his style is good boy gone bad. Miss Heather said to Silver "Now why don't you tell us something about yourself." He nodded, toke the micro phone and said "Well, I'm one of Kaoru's cousin's, my favorite color is well, silver, and I'm 19." He said and handed the microphone back to Miss Heather. She said" Thank you Silver, You may go sit back down". He nodded and sat down**

**Me: Done! Also the song. Those are the English lyrics of the k-pop song 'Genie' By Girls Generation or in Korea Snsd.**

**PPGZ and RRBZ: WHAT! AWWW!**

**Me: Oh! Stop whining like babies! I neeed to catch up on the stories. Anyway, R &amp; R**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Welcome back! **

**K-Chan: Yea, anyway, Blaze dose not own what she hasn't owned in the past -_-**

**Silver: Yea, just to make this clear Blaze aka the author does not own me.**

**Me: Arigato (Thank you) Kaoru for doing the disclaimer and Silver for making that clear.**

**Everyone: ENJOY! **

_** Chapter 9**_

_** Silver's p.o.v.**_

I am walking out of the auditorium thinking about how to destroy the _**PPGZ.**_ When I see my cousin K-Chan. I walked up to her and her friends and said "Hi cousin." She replied "Hi Silver! These are my friends Momoko aka Momo, Miyako aka Miya, Belle aka Angel, Kuriko aka Sugar Girl, and last but defiantly not least Blaze aka Pink Rose." She said as she pointed to them. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Hi. Nice to meet you too." They replied at the exact same time. I thought that was weird and cool. I said " Well, I would love to stay and chat ,but I have to find my dorm." Kaoru nodded and said " Okay. Bye silver." and hugged me, then turned to her friend and started to talk to them. Me and K-Chan have been since we were 3 years old.

_**Flashback**_

_**No One's p.o.v.**_

A little boy who was 3 years old and had hazel eyes brown hair that went down to his neck was playing with a ball in front of a light blue 2 story house. He was wearing a lightweight silver jacket with a white shirt and jeans with silver and white Nikes. A car that was a forest green pulled into the driveway of the light blue house. The little boy was curious. A little girl who was also 3 years old unbuckled her seatbelt and after a few tries finally pushed open the car door and jumped down from the car. She had shiny black hair that was in a ponytail that reached her shoulders, very light lime green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. She was wearing a light green t-shirt, black shorts that reached her knees, black socks with a dark green Nike swoosh on them and went to her lower calf's, and light brown boots. Next came a women that looked 25 stepped out of the car. The women was wearing a green sundress with sakura designs on it that went to her ankles, and pink wedged sandals. The women had shiny black hair like the little girl, dark green eyes. The woman and the little girl walked to the door of the light blue house. The door was a paper white color. The girl knocked on the door lightly. The mom of the little boy answered the door. The mom of the little boy was wearing white tank top, white denim shorts that went to her lower thigh, and black wedged sandals. The mom of the boy had dark brown hair and hazel eyes said to the women with the little girl "Oh, Kathy you're here! How are you?" The women identified as Kathy said " I'm good. How are you Patricia?" The mom who is now identified as Patricia said "I'm good. It's so nice to see you." The women hugged before Patricia said to the little boy who was standing in the yard looking as confused as the little girl " Silver, Come here please. I would like to introduce to some people. The little boy now known as Silver responded "Okay mom. I'll be right there." As he ran towards the house. When he was there Patricia said " Now son, this is Mrs. Matsubara," Patricia said gesturing to Kathy. " and this is Kaoru Matsubara. The Daughter of Mrs. Matsubara." She said gesturing to the little girl his age. He said " Hi Mrs. Matsubara and Kaoru." Kathy said "Please, call me Kathy." He nodded. Then the little girl now known as Kaoru said in a shy and slightly confuse voice While coming out from behind her mom "Mommy, Who are these people? Also who is Cathy?" Her Mom giggled and said " Sweetie, this is Miss Hojo and Silver. Silver is the same age as you. His birthday is only one month earlier than yours." Kaoru said cheerfully with her eyes twinkling "Hi! Nice to meet you!" ( Quick A/N: Just to let you know the moms were friends since high school ,Freshman year when they meet and instantly became friends. They e-mailed each other when silver, Dai (Kaoru's older brother),Kaoru, and Shou (Kaoru's younger brother who isn't even born yet.) were born.) She smiled brightly at them like her mom. Mrs. Hojo and silver smiled just as brightly at them. Patricia said "Come on, Let's go inside. Silver would you please show Kaoru around?" "Hai. (Yes.)" Silver responded and they walked inside. Silver showed Kaoru around then, they had lunch and they went to go play soccer outside. After they were done playing soccer Silver asked "Hey K-Chan, do you want to be friends?" She smiled brightly again and said "Alright! Let's be BFF'S. He said "Pinkie promise?" "Pinky promise." She said as they locked pinkies and pinkie promised.

_**End of flashback**_

_** Silver's p.o.v.**_

I smiled at the memory of how I met my cousin. We never broke that pinkie promise. Not even when I moved to Japan. My mom passed away when I was six. That's why I had to move I stayed with my grandma. We moved back just this year. I took a deep breath in front of my dorm room unlocked the door and went in.

**Me: Done**

**Silver: Nice job!**

**Me: Arigato.(Thank you.)**

**K-Chan: Why was this whole chapter basically just a flashback?**

**Me: (Demon voice) HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY DON'T QUESTION ME!**

**K-Chan: OKAY! Sorry! Geez, how much sugar did you have today?**

**Me : (Normal voice) A lot.**

**Momo: That makes sense.**

**Brick: Anyway, you better R &amp; R or else Silver will haunt you dreams and nightmares.**

**Silver: He's not joking. I actually will and I'll do it with pleasure.**

**Miya: (Sweat drops) Blaze, we better end this before things get out of hand.**

**Me: (Sweat drops) I agree.**

**Everyone :SAYONARA! (BYE!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey, Peeps.**

**K-Chan: Yea, Hi whateves**

**Momo: ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 10**_

_** Kaoru's p.o.v.**_

After Silver left we kept talking like normal. Halfway through a conversation about clothes which a tuned out I saw a poster for talent show signups. It said:

** TALENT SHOW TRYOUTS!**

_ Into singing, dancing, have a band, or talented at something else?_

_ Tryout for the Miss Angie's Talent Show!_

**See Miss Haley in room 905 in building 3 to try out.**

I said "Girls, look there having talent show tryouts. We should enter." They nodded. So we went to go see Miss Haley. When we got there, we saw a lot of students. Then Himeko and six other girls came up to us. The other six girls looked just like us! Only they all dressed like sluts and strippers. Himeko said " Hey, hope you're ready to be crushed by my group. This is Berserk, Brute, Brat, Bitter, Bossy, and Kat. Be prepared to lose." Then they walked away. Miss Haley said " The band 'I'm better' please get on the stage." Himeko's band came up. Himeko said " We are gonna sing 'Lil. Miss Swagger'". Then the song started.

Verse 1

Himeko: Ayo

You hear me

You feel me

Now when you see me

Your near me

Berserk: You see

My swagger so clearly

Got all the boys actin' silly

Brat: And not I'm

Hotter than chili

Like Obama and Hilly

Brute: chip track

And I kill it

I'm here getting my milli

Bridge

Bitter: hey (x3)

Don't worry about me

Just worry about you

Bossy: hey (x3)

O

Well you think you

Know me

Well what you wanna do

Kat: I'm a boss

I don't walk through the door

I stomp though the door

Himeko: Make 'em say

Oh no

She didn't

Look at shawty get it

Berserk: Mind on my money

So you know that I'm a business

Brat: I see 'em jockin'

But you know I ain't stoppin'

Brute: pull out my lip gloss

Got it on and poppin'

Bitter: Loose hoody

But my jeans stay fitted

Bossy: learned the game

From my daddy

So you know I'm about

To get it

Chorus

All: Lil miss swagger (x2)

This girl is independent

So you know you can't have her

Lil miss swagger (x2)

Steady got em chasing for her

Too bad you can't catch her

Lil miss swagger (x2)

This girl is independent

So you know you can't have her

Lil miss swagger (x2)

Steady got em chasing for her

Too bad you can't catch her

Verse 2

Kat: I'm a boos

I don't walk through the scene

I stomp through the scene

Himeko: Reco-

Recognize me

Hi haters

Bye haters

Berserk: I'm a baller

See you later

Bridge

Brat: Money can't buy me

Brute: Shawty is a dimepiece

Bitter: I'm not the flavor of the week

Bossy: So no you can't try me

Kat: You trippin'

Got me twisted

Himeko: I might be young

But I'm all about my business

(Chorus)

Verse 3

Berserk: What you gonna do

When I walk in the room

Brat: Better recognize the boss chick

When I come through

Brute: Himeko

Young money

The boys wanna see me

Bitter: the girls wanna be me

Cause my swaggers so breezy

Bossy: watcha (x2)

Gonna do

When I walk through the room

Kat: Better recognize the boss chick

When I come through

Himeko: Himeko

Young money

The boys wanna see me

Berserk: the girls wanna be me

Cause my swaggers so breezy

Brat: you hear me

You feel me

Now when you see me

Your near me

Brute: See my swagger so clearly

Got all the boys actin' silly

Bitter: And now I'm hotter than chili

Like Obama and Hilly

Bossy: Chip track

I kill it

I'm here getting my milli

Kat: hey(x3)

Don't worry about me

Just worry about you

Himeko: Hey (x3)

Well you think you know me

We'll what you wanna do

(Chorus)

Verse 4

Berserk: Break it down

Wait a minute

Brat: check the charts

I'm winnin'

Brute: See me on T.V.

Watch me on movies

Bitter: ya girl

Austin powers (Seen all the movies!)

Bossy: Cause my swaggers so groovy

Kat: wait a minute

Wait a minute

Himeko: Break it down

Hollywood dream music

Ha ha peace

Song ended

That was horrible! They were totally of sync and key! They thought they were good. My brothers could do better than them and my brothers sound like dying fish when they sing. Some people clapped to make them feel happy. We were trying to hold back laughing. They were that that bad. A few other kids went on. A band called 'The Superstar Rock' sang 'When I Grow Up' by The Pussycat Dolls. They were good. Miss Haley said over a microphone " The Corrupted Angels come up on the stage." They came up. They are the Actual threat. We better be on our guard. Also, we have to watch them carefully. I don't trust them. Neither does the** FBI **or the **CIA. **Anyway before I star ranting about they can't be trusted, the song started.

Chorus

Boomer: Baby you know that I miss you

I wanna get with you

But tonight I cannot baby girl

And that's the issue

Girl you know I miss you

I just wanna kiss you

Ken: But I can't right now

So baby kiss me thru the phone

(Kiss me thru the phone)

I'll see you later on…

Kiss me thru the phone

(Kiss me thru the phone)

See you when I get home

Verse 1

Butch: Baby

I know that you like me

You me future wifey

Butchie- boy tell 'em yeah

You could be my bonnie

I could be your clyde

You could be my wife

Beast: text me

Call me

I need you in my life yeah

All that

Everyday I need ya

And Everytime I see ya

My feelings get deeper

I miss ya (x2)

I really wanna kiss ya

But I can't

Brick: six -seven- eight

Triple nine- eight- two

One- two

(678)-999-8212

(Chorus)

Verse 2

Blade: baby I've been thinking lately

So much about ya

Everything about ya

I like it

I love it

Kissing you in public

Thinking nothing of it

Roses by the dozen

Talking on the phone

Brad: Baby you so sexy

Your voice is so lovely

I love your complexion

I miss ya (x3)

I really wanna kiss ya

But I can't

Brick: six- seven- eight

Triple nine eight- two

One- two

(678)-999-8212

(Chorus)

Bridge

Butch: She call me phone like

(Da da dadadada da da dadadada

Da da…)

We talk on the phone like

(Da da dadadada da da dadadada

Da da)

We taking pics like

( Da da dadadada da da dadadada

Da da )

She dial me number like

( Da da dadadada da da dadadada

Da da )

Brick: six seven eight

Triple nine eight two

One two

(678)-999-8212

(Chorus)

Song Ended

**Me: Done. Next part coming up! Songs: Lil Miss Swagger Cymphonique, and Kiss me thru the Phone Soulja boy and Sammie .**

**K-Chan: So, this is a two-part like chapters 15 and 16 of fanfic 1 aka story 1.**

**Me: Hai (Yes)**

**Momo: Well, R &amp; R**

**Silver: Or else I'll haunt your dreams and nightmares.**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Welcome back!**

**Momo: Why do you work on chapters everyday?**

**Me: To finish faster. I know how impatient people are. I am one of those impatient peope.**

**K-Chan: Blaze doesn't own anything she hasn't owned before,**

**Me: Arigato (Thank you) K-Chan**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 11**_

_** Kaoru's p.o.v.**_

** Song Ended**

All our mouths dropped. They were amazing! We have a lot of competition. Luckily, we might be better than them. Then Miss Haley said "The AGZ's please come up on the stage. Okay, time to shine. I took a deep breath. The song came on:

_** Verse 1**_

_**Me: I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should take**_

_**Caution when it comes to love**_

_**I did I did**_

_**You were strong **_

_**And I was not**_

_**My illusion**_

_**My mistake**_

_**I was careless**_

_**I forgot**_

_**I did**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Blaze: And now when all is done**_

_**There is nothing to say**_

_**You have gone**_

_**Blossom: And so carelessly**_

_**You have won**_

_**You go ahead tell them**_

_** Beginning Chorus**_

**All: Tell them**

**All I know now**

**Shout it from the rooftops**

**Write it on the skyline**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped**

**Would be**

**Impossible (x4)**

** Verse 2**

_**Bubbles:**_

**Falling out of love is hard**

**Falling for betrayal is worse**

**Broken trust and broken hearts**

**I know (x2)**

**Kuriko: Thinking all you need**

**Is there**

**Building faith on love and words**

_**Belle: Empty promises will wear**_

_**I know (x2)**_

** (Bridge)**

** Chorus**

**All:**

**Tell them**

**All I know now**

**Shout it from the rooftops**

**Write it on the skyline**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped**

**Would be**

**Impossible (x8)**

** Verse 3**

Bunny: Ooh impossible

Yeah Yeah

I remember years ago

_**Blaze: Someone told me**_

_**I should take caution**_

_**When it comes to love**_

_**I did**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Me: I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me I should take **_

_**Caution when it comes to love**_

_**I did**_

**Song Ended**

People were clapping very loudly. I'm not surprised though. A lot of record companied keep offering us a record deal, but we keep declining them. Big shocker. Note the sarcasm. We stepped down from the stage. After a few more people we were all told to line up on the stage. "Now, the people going on to the next round are 'I'm Better', 'The Superstar Rock', 'Always A party', 'The Corrupted Angels', and 'The AGZ's'." Some people were crying. Always a party sang 'In My Head' By Jason Derulo. The people who were crying, where the other bands that didn't make it. I can't believe Himeko's band made it to the next round! They were Horrible! We left the room.

5 Hours Later…

I was watching Blue Exorcist (Don't own the Anime or manga.) Episode 14 I think. The episode where Rin, Shiemi, Izumo, and the others go on the camping trip. It left me with a cliffhanger of Rin being caught in a giant moths grasp. I hate cliffhangers.

**Me: Done! Song: Nightcore Impossible**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hi!**

**K-Chan: hey.**

**Momo: Blaze doesn't own us, RRBZ, and the songs.**

**Me: Arigato! (Thank you!)**

**Miya: Do we have to do the disclaimer every chapter?**

**Me: I don't know, but I don't think so, but we should do the disclaimer every once in a while just to remind them.**

**Silver: She doesn't own me.**

**Me: Hai (yes) arigato Silver.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 12**_

_** Kaoru's p.o.v.**_

_I am so sleepy. I just came back from running 20 laps around the gigantic track. When I came back to my dorm, it was 6:00 am! I didn't get any sleep! When I noticed this, I started coughing and sneezing, pretending I was sick so I could stay in and get some sleep. Miya was the first to rush over to me because she's the sweetest of us all and she is very cautious. She practically shouted "OMG K-CHAN! Are you okay? Are you sick?" I nodded. Momo sighed and said "Okay, Kaoru, Go lay down in your bed and get some sleep." I nodded and went to my room. After I was in my room I changed into my dark green oversized pj top and dark green warm pj pants that have the Grinch all over them. I turned on my ipod and Put on one of my favorite songs 'Hollaback Girl' and started to sing._

_** Beginning Chorus**_

_**Me: uh huh**_

_**This my s**t**_

_**All the girl's **_

_**Stop your feet like this**_

_**Few times I've**_

_**Been around that track**_

_**So it's not just gonna**_

_**Happen like that**_

_**Cause I ain't no**_

_**Hollaback Girl**_

_**I ain't no**_

_**Hollaback Girl**_

_**Few time I've **_

_**Been around that track**_

_**So it's not just gonna**_

_**Happen like that**_

_**Cause I ain't no **_

_**Hollaback Girl**_

_**I ain't no**_

_**Hollaback Girl**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Oooh this my s**t (x4)**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**I heard that you were talkin' s**t**_

_**And you didn't think that I hear it**_

_**People hearin' talking like that**_

_**Gettin' everybody fired up**_

_**So I'm ready to attack**_

_**Gonna lead the pack**_

_**Gonna get a touchdown**_

_**Gonna take you out**_

_**That's right **_

_**Put your pom-poms down**_

_**Gettin' everybody fired up**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Few times I've**_

_**Been around that track**_

_**So it's not just gonna**_

_**Happen like that**_

_**Cause I ain't no**_

_**Hollaback Girl**_

_**I ain't no **_

_**Hollaback Girl( x2)**_

_** (Bridge)**_

_** Verse2**_

_**So that's right dude**_

_**Meet me at the bleachers**_

_**No principals no student-teachers**_

_**Both of us wanna be the winner**_

_**But there can only be one**_

_**So I'm gonna fight**_

_**Gonna give it my all**_

_**Gonna make you fall**_

_**Gonna sock it to you**_

_**That's right**_

_**I'm the last one standing**_

_**And another one bites the dust**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** (Bridge)**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Let me hear you say**_

_**This s**t is bananas**_

_**B-A-N-A-N-A-S**_

_**This s**t is bananas**_

_**B-A-N-A-N-A-S (x2)**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** (Bridge)**_

_** Song Ended**_

_**After singing the song, I yawned and fell asleep.**_

_**K-Chan's Dream…**_

_I'm in a rainforest wearing a top with no sleeves that looks like it's made out of Cheetah skin, paper White ripped skirt that goes to my mid-thigh, and Dark- Green flats. I was just wandering around with a bow and arrows. I looked up a coconut tree and saw a parrot. I got my bow and an arrow out, aimed at the parrot, and shot at it. It hit the parrot and the parrot came crashing to the ground like in those movies with a plane crash. I shouted " Yes!" and ran to the dead parrot. It also knocked down some coconuts. I looked around and found a tree with pineapples. Yummy! I climbed the tree and picked some pineapples. After that I went to my hut that was really well built with my own two hands. When I went in I plucked the parrot's feathers off, cut the coconut in half, and cut the pineapple up. I took the parrot to the kitchen, put it in a pan and se it on the stove to cook. Normally, I would cook it outside, but it's raining outside. Bummer. After the parrot was done cooking and cooling I cut it into pieces and took out the bones. It was delicious! I just listening to 'Picture to Burn'. It's one of my favorite country songs. I decide since it stopped raining to walk around. It's very peaceful, like always. Well, as quiet as a deserted rainforest can be. All of a sudden, I hear two voices that aren't mine. 'Who is stupid enough to come here?' I thought. I hid behind a tree. The voices got louder. One male and one female. They were fighting. Soon, I saw the two. The boy has Forest Green eyes, Black hair that's spiked. He's 6ft. 1, and he looks 18. The girl has the same colored eyes, Hair that's layered on the top. She looked 5ft. 8, and looks like she's 15. He was wearing a green shirt, ripped blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. She was wearing a short green dress that almost showed off her butt, and 5 inch heels. They were really arguing. She was practically screeching like a banshee. I'm afraid she made an avalanche. She was so loud. He was just yelling. She yelled " FORGET IT! WE'RE OVER! FIND YOUR OWN WAY OUT OF HERE! LATER, BAST**D!" and stormed off. Geesh, she pissed. I sighed a sigh of relief. He apparently heard because he asked in firm voice "Who's there?" Maybe, I shouldn't have sighed. I tried tip-toeing away. Like I said 'tried'. I accidentally stepped on a twig. He heard and started walking in my direction. I climbed a tree. When he was beneath me a tree branch fell. I squealed and he looked up, squinted his eyes and asked "Brute?" I shook my head. He said in a calm voice "Okay. My name is Butch. What is your name?" I said in a terrified voice "K-K-Kaoru." He said in a soft voice again "Nice to meet you, Kaoru. Could you please climb down from that tree?" I nodded. I started climbing down. On the last branch I jumped down. He thought I was gonna fall because I was jumping from 5 feet to the ground so, he ran and caught me. I landed in his arms bridal style. We looked into each other's eyes. He started leaning in. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I started leaning in too. We closed our eyes and we…_

_**End of Dream…**_

_I woke up shooting up straight in my bed. I looked at my surroundings and started breathing heavily. I have got to stop listening to music before I fall asleep. I have weird dreams. I looked around and saw my bedroom door was open a crack. I remember closing it all the way. I listened carefully and 'Ice Ice Baby' By Vanilla ice and someone else singing. I sneaked to my door and opened it a little more. I peered out the door. I must still be groggy because I see butch in my dorm and boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms and vice versa.( Vice versa: The other way around.) Ice Ice Baby just ended and 'Eye of the Tiger' By survivor started. He's singing along to this one too. I don't blame him for singing to this one, I like this song anyway. Anyway, I closed and rubbed my eye to make sure I was seeing clearly. I don't wear glasses like Blaze. Though her glasses really suit her, but she only wears glasses in the dorm. Her glasses are black on the front with pink and white on the sides. On the side you can't see they're pink. After I rubbed my eyes, he was still there. I only knew it was him in the first place because of his singing and I still heard his singing and his spiky hair. After the song was over he started playing Michael Jackson songs.(You should know who Michael Jackson is.) I hate to admit it, but he is a really good singer. I slowly creped out of my bedroom and tip-toed to the kitchen to where he was making something. I quietly asked "what 'cha making?" He practically jumped as he screamed. I was trying to stifle my laughing. It was so funny. He turned around and pinned me against the refrigerator. When he noticed it was me he breathed heavily and sighed ,but didn't un-pin me. He looked at me with a serious face and said "Don't scare me. When did you get up? Shouldn't you be in bed sick, coughing and sneezing?" I replied "First off, Un-pin me. Second a few minutes and third I was curious who was in the dorm and I just said that to get some sleep. I was up until 6:00 am." He chuckled. I said " I'm glad you find it amusing and all, but could you un-pin me? Wait let me rephrase that. LET ME GO!" and struggled and wriggled under his grasp to escape. No avail. He chucked again and said "I was gonna, until you yelled let me go! Now I'm not gonna. I'm gonna do this." He said as he picked me up and carried me to my door. 'Please, some body help me' I though as he carried me to my room. I was so lost in my thought I didn't notice one of his hand slide to my butt. Pervert. When I noticed it a blushed a scarlet red and shouted " HENTAI (PERVERT)!" and started hitting his chest hoping it would make him let go. Once again, no avail. He laughed and said " Try all you want, it won't change and just quit struggling." After trying a few more times I stopped. He opened the door and disappeared. Once we were inside my bedroom, he tossed me on my bed an walked out while looking from the outside. GRRR! I tried to open the door. It didn't budge. I sighed and gave up. 'Looks like I'm stuck in here' I thought. I noticed my ipod was turned off. I turned it on and listened to Ariana Grande's version of 'Love the way you lie'. She one of my favorite singers. I just love listening to different genres. For some reason. After what feels like hours he finally unlocks the door and came in with soup. He sat next to me on my bed so close I could smell his cologne. He turned to face me . When I looked up to see his face ,he was smirking. I wonder what's he up to? He moved me so I was in a sitting position. Then he picked up the spoon from the bowl and hold the spoon out in front of my mouth. I said aggravated "I can feed myself, you know." He smirked and said " Yes I know ; )" I sighed very agitated. I took the spoon and bowl from his hands. He faked looking hurt. While I was eating, he just kept staring at me. After I finished eating I asked "What?" He said " You got something on the corner of your mouth. I got it." He reached out his thumb and wiped my left corner of my mouth. I can't believe he's touching me! Like ewww. I made gagging noises. My ipod started playing 'You Belong With Me'. You got to be kidding me! He smirked his cocky, ignorant, and arrogant smirk and said " That song doesn't lie. Even the ipod can sense it". I scoffed. Yea right. I said sarcastic "Yea, suurree." His hand went to his heart and he looked at me like he was hurt and said dramatically "That really hurt. You broke my heart." I smirked and said "Aww. Poor baby." he smiled and said "Do you know what would make my broken heart mend?" I shook my head. He got really close to me and whispered in my ear with his hot breath and husky voice " A little one- on- one time with you" Then he purred "Alone." I shove him away from me and shouted "Pervert!" He chuckled and said "Thanks. I know." I'm thinking 'How can he be proud of that'. I literally shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. I took a couple of deep breaths. 'A B C ' by the Jackson 5 came on a Butch started singing._

_** Verse 1**_

_**Butch: a buh buh buh buh buh (x2)**_

_**You went to school to learn, girl**_

_**Things you never never knew before**_

_**Like I before E except after C**_

_**And why 2+2 makes 4**_

_**Now (x3)**_

_**I'm gonna teach you**_

_**All about love dear**_

_**All about love**_

_**Sit yourself down**_

_**And take a seat**_

_**All you gotta do**_

_**Is repeat after me**_

_** Beginning Chorus**_

_**A B C **_

_**Easy as**_

_**1 2 3**_

_**Or simple as**_

_**Do Re Mi**_

_** 3**_

_**Baby you and me girl (x2)**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Come on**_

_**Let me love you**_

_**Just a little bit (x2)**_

_**I'm a**_

_**Going to teach you**_

_**How to sing it out**_

_**Come on (x3)**_

_**Let me show you**_

_**What it's all about **_

_**Reading, Writing**_

_**And arithmetic**_

_**Are the branches**_

_**Of a learning tree**_

_**But without those roots**_

_**Of love**_

_**Every day girl**_

_**Your education ain't complete**_

_**T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you**_

_**Show you (x2)**_

_**How to get an A(x2)**_

_**Spell 'Me' and 'you'**_

_**Listen to me baby**_

_**That's all you gotta do.**_

_** Chorus**_

_**A B C as easy as**_

_**1 2 3 or as simple as**_

_**Do Re Mi**_

_** 3**_

_**Baby you and me girl**_

_**A B C is easy like **_

_**Counting up to 3**_

_**Sing a simple melody**_

_**That's how easy love can be (x2)**_

_**Sing a simple melody**_

_**1 2 3 you and me**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Sit down girl**_

_**I think I love you**_

_**No**_

_**Get up girl **_

_**Show me what you can do**_

_**Shake it (x2)**_

_**Baby come on now**_

_**Shake it (x 2)**_

_**Baby ooo Oooh**_

_**Shake it (x2)**_

_**Baby huh**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**1 2 3 baby**_

_**A B C baby**_

_**Do Re Mi baby huh**_

_**That's how easy love can be**_

_**It's easy**_

_**It's easy like countin**_

_**Up to 3**_

_**That's how easy love can be**_

_**I'm a gonna teach you**_

_**How to sing it loud**_

_**Come on (x3)**_

_**Lemme show you**_

_**What it's all about**_

_**A B C it's easy**_

_**It's like countin**_

_**Up to 3**_

_**Sing a simple melody**_

_**That's how easy love can be**_

_**I'm a gonna teach you**_

_**How to sing it loud**_

_**Sing it loud, sing it**_

_**Go sing it (x2)**_

_**A B C it's easy as 1 2 3.**_

_Song Ended_

**Me : Done! That's a LONG song.**

**Momo: Wow. 3 days to finish.**

**Miya : It's good**

**K-Chan: It's probably worth the wait. **

**Me : Songs : Hollaback Girl Gwen Stefani, You Belong With Me Taylor Swift, and of cours Jackson 5.**

**Everyone : Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hey peeps! Don't mean to be mean but remember to review.**

**K-Chan: Well, sorry she hasn't posted since last week, she been working on project for school.**

**Momo: Which she can work on at home because of her student g-mail.**

**Miya: Her school is one of the first schools for student's to have a student g-mail.**

**Brick : So now, she ha two g-mails. (Sarcastic voice) YAY!**

**Me: (snappy) Don't act like that young man! I got my best score on the Cougar run! I got 9 minutes and 45 seconds. That's quite an accomplishment and I'm in 6****th**** grade.**

**Momo: Wow. Wait, why am I surprised? You got a 3 like all the other times.**

**Miya: Well, it's her best score and this counts for her grade in PE. She improved by 13 seconds.**

**Butch: I'm just gonna say this since they're busy, ENJOY!**

_** Butch's p.o.v.**_

_**Today is the Talent show. We're on next. 'I'm Better' is singing 'Friday' (By Rebecca Black) . She band sings like a cat giving birth. They SUCK! 'Always A Party' sang 'Tonight Tonight', and 'The Superstar Rock' sang 'Grenade' Ariana Grande's version. We will be singing 'Hey Soul Sister'. Finally! Her bands done. We heard a lot of wolf whistles. Probably, from the perverted boys at this school. They were wearing a dress that the top it shows almost everything from the stomach and above. The bottom has slits that show they're entire thigh on the sides, and front and back are really short, and 6 inch stiletto heels that were black with a lot of fake jewels. The color of the so called 'dress' is gold. After the little applause and wolf whistles, Mr. Sprenger (One of my real used to be 5**__**th**__** grade teachers. I'm in 6**__**th**__** grade so that's why I typed used to be.)got up on stage and announced "Now give a round of applause for 'The Corrupted Angels' singing 'Via La Vida.". There we a lot of cheers. Mostly from girls. We walked on stage. I was wearing a leather cool- looking biker jacket, a Dark green tank top that you could see my 8- pack abs through it, black ripped jeans with chains attached to it, and black Jordans. The back of the jacket said 'Butcher-boi' in dark green. My brothers were wearing the same thing except in different colors and wording on the back of the leather jacket. Boomer's said 'Lightning- Bolt' in dark blue, Brick's said 'Fire match' in blood red ad he had his signature cap on, Blade's said 'Music player' in dark red, Brad's said 'Race car' in violet, Beast's said 'Wild Animal' in white, and ken's said 'Science Guy' in dark orange. We know soul sister is an old song, but we like the song so that's why were singing it I let the audience know that too before we started singing.**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**Boomer: Hey**_

_**Hey (x6)**_

_**Ken: Your lipstick stains**_

_**On the front lobe of my**_

_**Left side brains**_

_**Beast: I knew**_

_**I wouldn't forget ya**_

_**And so I went ant**_

_**Ya blow my mind**_

_**Brick: Your sweet moonbeam**_

_**The smell of you in every single**_

_**Dream I dream**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Me: I knew when we collided**_

_**You're the one I have decided**_

_**Who's one of my kind**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: Hey soul sister**_

_**Ain't that Mister Mister**_

_**On the radio stereo**_

_**The way you move**_

_**Ain't fair you know**_

_**Hey soul sister**_

_**I don't want to miss**_

_**A single thing you do**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Hey**_

_**Hey (x6)**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Me: Just in time**_

_**I'm so glad you have**_

_**A one-track mind**_

_**Like me**_

_**Brad: You gave my life**_

_**Direction**_

_**A game show love**_

_**Connection**_

_**We can't deny- I -I -I**_

_**Blade: I'm so obsessed**_

_**My heart is bound to beat**_

_**Right out my untrimmed chest**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Boomer: I believe in you**_

_**Like a virgin**_

_**You're Madonna**_

_**And I'm always gonna**_

_**Want to blow your mind**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Ken: the way**_

_**You can't cut a rug**_

_**Watching you's**_

_**The only drug I need**_

_**Beast: you're so gangsta  
I'm so thug**_

_**You're the only one**_

_**I'm dreaming of**_

_**Brick: You see**_

_**I can be myself**_

_**Now finally in fact**_

_**There's nothing**_

_**I can be**_

_**Me: I want the**_

_**World to see you**_

_**Be with me**_

_** (Chorus) (last line x4)**_

_**Song ended**_

_**There was a lot of screaming, of course. We waved and did other thing boy bands would do and walked off stage. Kaoru's bans was up next they were singing a song called 'Beep Beep' they translated from Korean to English since all of us in this school speak English the most instead of other languages. Kaoru was wearing a mini zip-up leather jacket, a black belly shirt that says 'Bad A**' in lime green with a lime green tube top under it, Black skinny jeans with sparkles, and dark green Ankle-high zip up boots with 3 inch thick heels and black fake fur on the boot cuff. (top of boot where the boot goes up to.) On the back of the mini-jacket says in lime green 'AGZ'. The girl are wearing the same thing except the coloring and the shirt wording are different. Miya's says 'Baby Girl' in sky blue, Momo's says 'Smart goody two shoes' in bubblegum pink with her big oversized red bow, Blaze's said 'Awesome b***h' in hot pink, Bunny's says 'Hopping chick' in lavender, Bell's says ' Angel in disguise' in white, and Kuriko's says 'the REAL sugar baby' on a sunset orange. The went upstage and informed the crowed that this song was originally in Korean , but they translated it into English and then they started to sing.**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**Miya: Hello**_

_**Damn **_

_**Pick up the phone ya**_

_**Oh my head hurts**_

_**Kuriko: Baby baby**_

_**Where are you and**_

_**What are you doing**_

_**A connecting phone call**_

_**Belle: it's vibrating**_

_**In your pocket, my love**_

_**Are you busy now**_

_**Blossom: it's a**_

_**Voice-mail message**_

_**You shouldn't hesitate**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Buttercup: I tried calling**_

_**Because I want to hear**_

_**Your voice but**_

_**You're acting busy**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Buttercup: Make me believe**_

_**If your mouth isn't closed**_

_**By a kiss**_

_**Hey who are you with**_

_**Answer your phone**_

_**Hmmm**_

_**I gotta call you right now**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: Hello hello**_

_**Moshi moshi**_

_**Ciao ciao**_

_**Busy busy**_

_**Everytime**_

_**Love is**_

_**Beep beep beep beep**_

_**Hello hello **_

_**Moshi moshi**_

_**Ciao ciao**_

_**Baby baby**_

_**Everywhere**_

_**Love is **_

_**Beep beep beep beep**_

_**Beep (x8)**_

_**The radar of the lovers**_

_**In the world right now is**_

_**Beep(x8)**_

_**Sending**_

_**The radio waves are**_

_**A love navigators**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Buttercup: I rewrite**_

_**Your name to I love you**_

_**Recording a smile**_

_**Bunny: When the phone rings**_

_**Look on the screen**_

_**It's confession time**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Blaze: let's talk about**_

_**Trivial things**_

_**Something lovely**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Miya: You always**_

_**Kindly agree**_

_**Ring ring**_

_**Call me up**_

_**Ah-ah-ah**_

_**Kuriko: Make me believe**_

_**That what you can't do**_

_**In front of me**_

_**Belle: you also stopped**_

_**When I'm not around**_

_**Because I'm so worried**_

_**I could cry**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Blossom: jealous**_

_**And impatient**_

_**I probe with a**_

_**Tactless heart**_

_**Buttercup: Since**_

_**You always to slip away**_

_**Quickly quickly**_

_**Call you… you**_

_**(Bunny: it's you baby**_

_**You know that)**_

_**Buttercup: Call you… you**_

_**(Blaze: you gotta pick**_

_**Up the phone)**_

_** (Chorus)**_

_**Song Ended**_

_**Wow. They were good. They waved and did things a band of girls would do and walked off. I waked up to Kaoru and said "Not bad, Not bad at all." She smirked and replied "You and your band are not so shabby either." I declared "I have an idea! We should perform together at the 4**__**th**__** of July ball and celebration here." She actually smiled and said "That's not a bad idea, Butchie-boi ." I sighed. When is she gonna stop calling me that? I mean seriously, it's getting old to me. Apparently, not for her though. I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't see her waving her hand in my face. When she snapped her fingers and said "Hello? Earth to Butch? Are you there?" I snapped out of my thoughts and said "Huh? What?" She laughed and said" Finally you responded. You spaced out for five minutes and was discussing songs we could do for the 4**__**th**__** of July Ball and Celebration." I Chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck nervously and said coolly "Oh yeah, Right. I knew that." She giggled and shook her head and said acting disappointed "Oh, Butch, What are we going to do with you?" I guessed "Take me out for a slurpee because it's hot backstage?" She smirked and stated " Fine. Let's go." We were about to exit the auditorium when Miya called after us asking us where we were going. Kaoru shouted as we were exiting "Getting slurpee's and no not for you guys." and shut he door. Off to Seven-Eleven we go.**_

_** At Seven-Eleven…**_

_** K-Chan's p.o.v.**_

_**Finally! We're here! We went in and ran straight to the slurpee machine. After we paid for our slurpee's we ran around the store playing tag. We were like little children. We were so immature, we got kicked out! It was hilarious! You should have been there. We were laughing while the employees threw us out. When we got back it was 1 am. We decided to run around the field acting like children. It was so fun! I just love acting like a child because I never really acted like a child when I was young. All I focused on was sports so, I never really had a childhood and I was also a professional singer at he age of five. Another reason I never really had a childhood. We were playing tag and I tripped and Butch accidentally fell on top of me because he tripped over me. After he said sorry and rolled of we busted into laughter. After laughing until we could barley breathe we took deep breaths and looked at the sky. The moon was shining bright and the stars were twinkling. It was a beautiful night tonight. I turned my head to Butch and said "This is the perfect night." He chuckled and replied "Yeah. Definitely. You could say that again." W e stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Butch asked "Do you think our bands could work together?" I turned to him and declared "If they can't we will have a talk with our bands. Everything will work out." He turned to me with a smile and nodded. Why did my heart skip a beat when I saw him smile? I suddenly felt all warm inside. I dismissed it. It was nothing. We spent he rest of the night just looking at the sky talking and laughing at something funny.**_

**Me: Done! How was that?**

**Momo: good, but you didn't announce the winners.**

**Me: That's next chapter.**

**Butch : R &amp; R or you know.**

**K-Chan: Blaze didn't own the songs. Songs train- Soul Sister , Girls Generation or SNSD Beep Beep.**

**Everyone :Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Ohaio (Good Morning) or Konichiwa (Good Afternoon) Special Chapter.**

**Momo: JK!**

**Miya: All right Blaze, are you hyper?**

**Me : Maybe, maybe not. (Starts whistling)**

**Brick: that can't be good. Blaze only owns the story and OC's**

**Momo: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 14**

** Blossom's p.o.v.**

**We are in the auditorium waiting to be called up to the stage to announce the winners. I a little worried about Kaoru though. She's really grumpy and complaining about staying awake all night and yelling at anybody who stares at her or who looks at her the wrong way. Right now I'm watching Shugo Chara episode 13 (If you're an anime fan, you probably know what that is, if you don't it's an anime. I just started and I think it's a good anime. I suggest you watch it ). I was almost done with the episode when the intercom came on and announced "All bands report to the stage." UGH! I was almost finished with the episode! Before you ask, I've become addicted to anime thank to Blaze and Kaoru. Especially, Blaze she basically watches amine every day. Blaze was probably watching anime because she shouted "REALLY? I WAS ALMOST DONE! WAAAAH!" She's very addicted to anime, If you ask her if she loves anime or her friend more, she would say anime, but she will always be there if you need her. She gets angered easily like Kaoru, but she somehow has more patience than me. Which is surprising. Anyway, we went on stage. We were standing up on the stage waiting for the results. Finally, Miss Smith came up. Miss Smith has brown curly hair that goes to her shoulder blades, Dark navy blue eyes, and cherry lipgloss. She is wearing a light green t-shirt, Black denim skirt, and yellow and white sneakers. She said "Now it's time to announce the winners. In 3****rd**** place is 'Always A Party'. In 2****nd**** place is 'The Superstar Rock'. We have a tie for first place. So, first place winners are 'The Corrupted Angels' and 'The AGZ's'. Sorry 'I'm better' try again next time." Himeko's band stormed off stage. I can't believe we won! When we were about to walk of stage when Miss Smith announced " Since you're the winners you can decide if the new student has what it takes to be at this school." She guided us to the judging table and a girl with super curly dark blonde hair that reaches her waist, and Hazel eyes came on. She was wearing a royal purple sparkly dress that reaches her knees. It showed off her figure until it reached the waist. At the waist it becomes like a gown with it being a little puffy. The dress was really pretty. She was wearing white flats that matches the white Lilly flower clip in her hair. She confidently walked up to the microphone and said "Hi. I'm Casey and I'm going to sing 'Good Girl' ". Then the music started.**

** Verse 1**

**Casey: Hey Good girl**

**With your head in the clouds**

**I bet you**

**I can tell you**

**What you thinking about**

**You see a good boy**

**Gonna give you the world**

**But he's gonna leave you cryin'**

**With your heat in the dirt**

**His lips are drippin' honey**

**But he'll sting you like a bee**

**So lock up all your love**

**And go and throw away the key**

**Hey good girl**

**Get out while you can**

**I know you think**

**You got a good man**

** Chorus**

**Why**

**Why you gotta be so blind**

**Won't you open up your eyes**

**Just a matter of time**

**Till you find**

**He's no good girl**

**No good for you**

**You better get to**

**Gettin' on your goodbye shoes**

** Bridge**

**And go**

**Go (x2)**

**Better listen to me**

**He's low**

**Low (x2)**

** Verse 2**

**Hey good girl**

**You got a heart of gold**

**You want a white wedding**

**And a hand you can hold**

**Just like you should girl**

**Like every good girl does**

**Want a fairytale ending**

**Somebody to love**

**But he's really good at lyin'**

**Yeah he'll leave ya in the dust**

**Cause when he says forever**

**Well it don't mean much**

**Hey good girl**

**So good for him**

**Better back away honey**

**You don't know where he's been**

**(Chorus)**

**Bridge**

**And go**

**Go (x2)**

**Yeah yeah yeah **

**He's low**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**Oh**

**He's no good yeah**

**Why can't you see**

**He'll take you heart**

**And break it**

**Listen to me yeah**

** Ending Chorus**

**Why**

**Why you gotta be so blind**

**Won't you open up your eyes**

**Just a matter of time**

**Till you find**

**He's no good (x2)**

**Won't you open up your eyes**

**Just a matter of time**

**Till you find**

**He's no good girl**

**No good for you**

**You get to gettin'**

**On your goodbye shoes**

**Song Ended**

**Blaze's p.o.v.**

**WOW! She was amazing. She sings really well. She's joining the school. I will NOT take no as an answer! I know the girls agree with me. Anyway, Miss Smith told us to give our decision. Me and the girls said "yes". Butch muttered an "okay". And the rest of the boys agreed with us. I knew she would be joining. I came up and said "Congrats! Your joining the school! ALL RIGHT! By the way, you sang very well. I'm impressed. Also, I get overly exited. So, I'm very happy and you know what they say 'Happiness is contagious'. Like, yawning! Ha ha!" I can tell she's going to be mine newest friend. YAY! Oh I totally forgot to introduce myself! I said "Please excuse my behavior and manners. I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand for a hand shake. She took it and said "Eh. It's alright. Sometimes I forget to introduce myself too." She said with a warm smile that makes you want to smile too. I took her hand and lead her over to my clique. When we got there they were talking about a sleepover when I interrupted by saying "Casey, this is Blossom/Momoko or Momo, Bubbles/Miyako or Miya, Buttercup/Kaoru of K-Chan, Belle or Angel, Bunny/Briana of Bree-Bree, Sage/Kuriko or Sugar Girl, and my main nickname is Pinky. Minna(Everyone) this is Casey or Case." She stated "Don't give me a nickname." I groaned and muttered "Fine." They all greeted eachother. I questioned "Girls, You said something about a sleepover?" "Yep! Hey, Casey could come to the sleepover We're having tonight since today is Friday!" Miya explained and exclaimed. I turned to Casey and begged her to come to the sleepover until she Finally agreed. I always get my way. Hahaha!**

**Me: Casey belongs to Ms. Angel 9871. Not me. Song: Good Girl by Carrie Underwood.**

**Casey: You better R &amp; R! Also, it wouldn't hurt you favorite or follow. Would it?**

**Me: Okay, that's enough talking for you Casey. (Pats her head)**

**Everyone :Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hey Peeps! I am sorry for not updating sooner. I'm slacking off because I've been watching Shugo Chara and I have a lot of things to do during the summer.**

**Miya: She has chores to do too.**

**K-Chan: Excuses, excuses. She going to her sisters,**

**Me: Well, I might not considering the rain. The rain here is ALWAYS FREEZING!**

**Momo: Umm… the states called Washington for a reason.**

**Casey: I belong to Ms. Angel 9871, and Silver belongs to mlplover333.**

**Me: Did it stop raining? (Opens back door) ( security system alarm goes off)**

**Me: Oh s**t! (Disarms it as fast as possible)**

**Blade :Oh… you said a bad word! (Sticks tongue out)**

**Me: URISAI! (SHUT UP!) (Glare)**

**Blade : Hai (yes). (Shivers)**

**Casey: She only owns her OC's and the story. Now SLUMBER PARTY TIME! In the story.**

**Me: ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 15**_

_** Blaze's p.o.v.**_

_I'm in Kaoru's room. I guess Kaoru and my room. Me and Kaoru share a room. We all share a room. Miya, Momo, and Kuriko share a room, and Bunny and Belle share one like us. The sleepover is in our room because our room is bigger. I know your thinking, shouldn't Miya, Momo, and Kuriko get larger room? I thought so too, but they decided to take the second largest room. I'm the only one that can stand up to K-Chan throwing things, fighting back, and yelling. Wanna know how? Here's how, I try to sleep through it or go to the top bunk aka my bed and hide under my covers or watch her and laugh at the idiotic things she does. I wouldn't suggest laughing though. Last time I laughed at her I got a cut on my arm because of a dagger. She threw a dagger at me! I was lost in thought of how I manage to stand up to Kaoru when I heard someone knocked on our dorm door. I shouted in Kaoru's ear "I'LL GET IT!" While she was mumbling curse words I opened the door and saw Casey and the girls with their sleepover stuff with snacks, drinks, video games, movies, etc. I open the door all the way and they entered. The first few minutes everyone was just spaced around the room doing different things. Of course, the slumber party hasn't even started. After everyone was bored with their activity I announced "Now, the slumber party has begun! Gather up and sit on the floor in a circle for… Truth Or Dare!" Everyone raced over and sat down. I was wearing hot pink see-through nightgown with a hot pink tube top, and hot pink booty-shorts underneath. I was also wearing hot pink boot-slippers. (There slippers that look like really comfortable boots.) Miya was wearing a light blue, silky, sheer but, not too sheer, nightgown, with white and navy blue slippers. Her hair was in curlers and she was wearing a blueberry acne mask. Momo was wearing baby pink pajama shirt, and knee- high shorts with her hair down. Casey was wearing the same thing as me except in Royal purple. K-Chan was wearing a lime- green t-shirt with black shorts that reach mid- thigh, and fluffy forest green slippers. Belle was wearing white tank top and black pajama pants and holding a green dog- looking animal (Aka Gir )! Kuriko was wearing the same thing as her sister Momo except in Sunset Orange. Bunny was wearing the same thing as K-Chan except the slippers and in Lavender. She was wearing white bunny slippers. Anyway, back to the present. Momo asked "Who goes first?" Before anyone could speak I shouted "Me!" I turned to Kaoru with a grin on my face. I asked in a sickening, sweet voice "Kaoru, Truth or dare?" I said while wiggling my eyebrows_

_** K-Chan's p.o.v.**_

_Uh-oh. I gulped and put on an emotion-less face and said firmly "Dare." She smirked. This can NOT be good. She snapped me out of my thoughts by saying "I dare YOU to go over to Butch's dorm right now without changing and sing 'What The Hell', 'Love Game', or 'Domino'. After you done kiss him on the lips." I was gagging. How dare she! She's so evil. I don't know if I should be proud or disappointed that my evilness rubbed off on her. I sighed and said "Fine. You owe me big time." She breathed a sigh of relief. I stomped out of our dorm and stomped all the way to Butch's and his 'brothers' dorm. ('brothers' means his brothers and Ken.) I picked the locked. I was lucky enough to remember to bring a bobby pin. I sneaked into the dorm, remembering to close the front door carefully. I looked around and the lights were on but, no one was in the living room. I carefully tiptoed to a forest green door with a dark red sword on it. This must be his room. Just when I was about to reach for the doorknob, someone was opening the door. I quickly dived behind a couch in the living room, just as the door opened. Phew, safe. While he was getting something from the mini-fridge in the kitchen, I snuck into the room. I looked around to make sure Blade wasn't here. Luckily, he wasn't. I swiftly, moved to the closet and went in it. I pulled out a mini-flashlight and looked for Butch's Ipod. Bingo. Right in one of his coats. I turned off the flashlight after I grabbed the Ipod and turned it on. I looked through all the songs until I found 'Domino' . I pushed the play button and waited for Butch to come back._

_5 Minutes Later…_

_I was getting stiff until I heard the door o the room opening and shutting. I heard a groan and someone plopping on a bed and said "I'm tired." Bingo. I knew it was Butch. The voice was way too annoying not to be his. I opened the closet door and stepped out. Butch's head turned to see me shutting the closet door. His eyes bulged like they were going to fall out of their sockets! Before he could speak I pressed play and the song started._

_ Verse 1_

_Me: I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitters raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm about to explode_

_ Bridge_

_I can taste the tension_

_Like a cloud of smoke_

_In the air_

_Got me breathin'_

_Like I'm runnin'_

_Cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know_

_You spin me out of control_

_Ooh (x4)_

_We can do this all night_

_Turn this club skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh (x4)_

_Pull me like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm _

_Baby come on_

_ Chorus_

_Ooh (x4)_

_Rock my world_

_Into the sunlight_

_Make this dream_

_The best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing_

_In the moonlight_

_Take me down_

_Like I'm a domino_

_Every second_

_Is a highlight_

_When we touch_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing_

_In the moonlight_

_Take me down_

_Like a domino_

_ Verse 2_

_You got me losin' my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You stroke me like a guitar_

_ (Bridge)_

_ (Chorus)_

_ Verse 3_

_Ooh baby, baby_

_Got me feelin' so right_

_Ooh baby, baby_

_Dancing' in the moonlight_

_(x4)_

_ (Chorus)_

_Song ended_

_I looked at him. He looked really funny! I started laughing my butt off while rolling on the floor, literally! His eyes were bulging, his mouth was wide open, and he looked surprised/shocked. HAHAHAHA! Oh, too funny. After a few minutes I stood up and he regained his emotionless face. Then he got up and walked toward me with a smirk on his face. As soon he was close enough I kissed him. I was a quick peck on the lips , but still a kiss. After that, I dodged his body and ran out as fast as I could. I ran all the way to my dorm laughing. I entered the room and Bubbles aka Miya was gone._

_** Miya's p.o.v.**_

_While Kaoru was out doing her dare, Momo dared me to go to the park where Boomer would be and sing 'Best Friend' and kiss him. Luckily, she didn't tell me where to kiss him. So I'll kiss him on the cheek. I quietly snuck out of school, which wasn't easy, Believe me. When I arrived at the park I saw Boomer sitting on a bench. I walked over to him and sat down next to him and started fake crying. He looked at me and said "What's wrong?" In a really sympathetic voice. It's really hard to lie to him. I spoke with me voice shaky "M-my boy-boy friend b- br -broke up w- with m -m - me." I stuttered while still fake crying. He patted my back while saying in a soft voice "oh, Don't worry. It'll be all right." I hugged him as fake tears streamed down my face. I got his Ipod from his jacket pocket and looked up to him with my eyes watery "Are you sure?" He smiled brightly and nodded. I smiled and stopped hugging him and got up. I took out his Ipod and saw the song 'Best Friend'. I pushed play._

_ Beginning Chorus_

_Boomer: Hoo-ha_

_Hoo-ha_

_Me: Na-na -na -na -na -na -na -na (x2)_

_Have you ever been in love_

_Boomer: Hoo-ha_

_Me: He's my best friend_

_Best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too_

_It tickles in my tummy_

_He's so yummy-yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too_

_Boomer: Hoo-ha_

_Hoo-ha_

_ Verse 1_

_Me: Hello baby_

_Can I see a smile_

_Boomer: I'm going to a party_

_And it's gonna be wild_

_Me: okay_

_Can I come_

_I am sitting alone_

_Boomer: no_

_Friends are never alone_

_Me: that's right_

_ Bridge_

_Maybe_

_Some pretty girls _

_Are in your world_

_Excuse me_

_I could also_

_Be your girl_

_Lately _

_Everyone is making fun_

_Both: Na-na -na -na -na -na -na -na _

_ Chorus_

_Me: He's my best friend_

_Best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too_

_It tickles in my tummy_

_He's so yummy-yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too_

_Boomer: a best friend_

_Hoo-ha_

_Hoo-ha_

_(x2)_

_Me: Na-na -na -na -na -na -na -na _

_Boomer: Hoo-ha_

_Hoo-ha_

_ Verse 2_

_Me: aloha baby_

_Let's go to the beach_

_Boomer: yeah_

_Girls in bikini _

_Are waiting for me_

_Me: but I was hoping_

_For a summer romance_

_Boomer: so why_

_Can't ya take a chance_

_Chorus_

_Me: okay_

_Maybe_

_Some pretty girls _

_Are in your world_

_Excuse me_

_I could also_

_Be your girl_

_Lately _

_Everyone is making fun_

_Both: Na-na -na -na -na -na -na -na _

_ (Chorus)_

_ Ending Chorus_

_Me: Maybe_

_Some pretty girls _

_Are in your world_

_Excuse me_

_Boomer: yeah_

_Me: I could also_

_Be your girl_

_Lately _

_Everyone is making fun_

_Boomer: Let's get this party on_

_Hit me with a laser gun_

_ Ending Chorus_

_Boomer: Hoo-ha_

_Hoo-ha_

_Me: Oh whoa whoa_

_Boomer: Hoo-ha_

_Hoo-ha_

_Me: Oh whoa whoa_

_you should get a best friend too_

_He's my best friend_

_Best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too_

_It tickles in my tummy_

_He's so yummy-yummy_

_Hey you should get a best friend too_

_Boomer: a best friend_

_Hoo-ha_

_Hoo-ha (x2)_

_Me: he's so sweet_

_Na-na -na -na -na -na -na -na _

_ Song Ended_

_We are still laughing and dancing to the next song, 'Check Yes, Juliet'. After the song was done I said "Thanks, Boomer!" and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face reddened. I was walking away when he yelled "Wait!" I looked back and saw Boomer running to catch up. When he caught up he was breathing a little hard. When he regained air in his lungs he asked "Wanna come and hang out here tomorrow?" I nodded. OMG! What am I gonna wear? {A/N: Boomer is thinking the same thing. ; ) } We continued walking back to school. When we got inside I thanked him He shrugged it of by saying "Oh, it's nothing. It's just common courtesy." and we went our separate ways. When I got back , I didn't see Brianna aka Bunny._

_**Brianna's p.o.v. **_

_While Miya was doing her dare I was dared to go to Mitch's party, Find Brad, sing 'What the Hell' , kiss him and run off. I mean seriously? They have to stop giving us kissing dares. I blame blaze. She started it! Anyway, I arrived at the party. You could hear the music all the way to the second block of the neighborhood. I could hear neighbors yell "TURN IT DOWN!" or "I'M CALLIN' THE COPS!" or other things I would say 'I don't f 'in care!' to. I entered and saw some teens that were drunk or high. Well, it is a teen party, so there will probably be alcohol, but drugs really? That's just wrong. Shame on them! I spotted Mitch and walked up to him. "Hey Mitch! Do you know where Brad is?!" I yelled/questioned over they music. "Hey Bree- Bree! He's in the hallway!" He answered. "Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the hall way while avoiding to crash into people. There are a lot of people here. I can't believe people don't notice I'm in sleepwear. When I entered the hallway I spotted Brad leaning against a wall listening to a song on his I phone 5. Lucky, son of a gun. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked and saw me he took his earbuds out and questioned "Why are you here? What are you wearing ? You look like you just got up from sleeping." I replied "I need your advice, Sleepwear, and yes because the girls woke me up when I had to do a dare. This is the dare." He raised his eyebrows as he spoke "Advice with what?" "My singing." I answered like it was no big deal. He muttered "alright." I took his phone. I went to Youtube and typed in the song and pressed on the song. The song started._

_ Verse 1_

_Me: you say_

_That I'm messing with your head_

_Yeah(x4)_

_All cause_

_I making out with your friends_

_Yeah(x4)_

_Love hurts_

_Whether it's right or wrong_

_Yeah(x4)_

_I can't stop_

_Cause I'm having too much fun_

_Yeah(x4)_

_ Bridge_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be_

_A little crazy_

_ Chorus_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now whoa_

_I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want_

_Is to mess around_

_And I_

_Don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now whoa_

_What the hell_

_ Verse 2_

_What, what, what_

_What the hell_

_So what_

_If I go out on a million dates_

_Yeah(x4)_

_You never called_

_Or listened to me anyway_

_Yeah(x4)_

_I'd rather rage_

_Than sit around and wait all day_

_Yeah(x4)_

_Don't get me wrong_

_I just need sometime to play_

_Yeah_

_ (Bridge)_

_ (Chorus)_

_ Verse 3_

_La (x8)_

_Whoa whoa_

_La (x8)_

_Whoa whoa_

_You say_

_That I'm messing with your head_

_Boy_

_I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah_

_I am messing with your head_

_When_

_I messing with you_

_(Chorus)_

_La (x 16)_

_Song Ended_

"_So, watcha think?" I asked. He was speechless. I'm wondering if something's wrong with him. He looked like he was daydreaming. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He suddenly snapped out of whatever trace he was in a said "Very good. A little pitchy in some areas. Overall, good." I smirked "Like you could do any better." He suddenly had a dark aura around him in a demon voice he bellowed "What did you say?" I repeated what I said and he starts chasing me! I was just speaking the truth. After a few minutes we stopped running around to catch our breaths. We were panting so heavily. When we could breath again we called a truce. I almost forgot about the dare. I quickly kissed his cheek and ran off._

**Me: Done! Sleepover Pt. 1 is done. YAY! Songs: Domino -Jessie J, Best Friend -Toybox, ****Check yes, Juliet -We The Kings, and What the hell -Avril lavingne **

**Casey : R &amp; R!**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	16. Chapter 16 : Concert pt1

**Me: Welcome! Arigato minna (Thank you everyone) who reads and reviews. It's a late 4th of July special! Yeah. **

**Miya: She couldn't post it on the 4th of July because her internet wasn't working at all!**

**Momo: So gomen (sorry) it's late.**

**Blade : ENJOY!**

_** Chapter16**_

_** Blade's p.o.v.**_

_**RIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! RIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! RIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! UGH! That stupid alarm clock has been going off for 15 minutes. I shouted "Butch, turn the d**n thing off!" I heard him groan and turn the alarm clock off. He said "c'mon, get up. It's time to get ready for the concert tonight." Oh, yeah. I forgot about the joint concert tonight with the 'AGZ's' tonight. After a few minutes Butch got upset that I was still in bed so he poured a bucket of water on me! I shouted "Seriously, Butch?! Seriously?!" He chuckled and answered "Yep!" I finally got up and went to my closet. I questioned Butch, while he was brushing his teeth "What are we wearing?" He stated "How should I know?" Same old useless Butch. Can't count on him for anything! I left our room and trudged over to Brick's, Ken's, and Boomer's room. I barged into their room and walked over to Boomer who was sitting on his bed playing 'Dumb Ways To Die', the game' on his I phone 5. I asked him "What are we wearing for the concert today?" He answered without even looking up from his I phone " Signature color button- up dress shirt, Black tie, Black slacks, tennis shoes, and leather jacket. Leather jacket, preferably black." I shouted "Arigato!" over my shoulder as I was walking out of their room.**_

_ Blaze's p.o.v._

_RIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! RIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! RIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! Crash was the sound when I crushed the stupid alarm clock K-Chan woke up and yelled "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BROKEN THE ALARM CLOCK, BLAZE!" So loud everyone in a 100 mile radius could hear her yell. I gulped. Uh oh, I'm in trouble. I switched the subject to the concert. I stated "I'm so exited for the concert tonight. Do you know what we're wearing?" She mumbled while her head was in her pillow "I don't know, ask Miya." I walked over to Miya's sleeping bag. The truth or Dare game last night was very tiring. As soon as Brianna got back, we all went to bed. I asked Miya since she was awake and laying in her sleeping bag "What are we wearing?" She said very groggy " A full length gown (Like in Ariana Grande's 'Right there feat. Big Sean), in your signature color, black 4 inch stiletto heels, and a necklace that has any gem on it. I turned my I pod and played '21__st__ Century Girl' as I brushed my hair. I went my sisters house last Saturday and got my hair re-highlighted Blonde and highlighted pink. I went my closet and pulled out a hot pink Full length gown, 4 inch black stilettos, and a necklace with a Ruby shaped like a little flame of fire. When the girls were up and done dressing we walked out . Miya's dress color was light blue and her necklace has a Sapphire shaped like a bubble, Momo's dress was light pink and her necklace has a Pink Diamond shaped like a heart, Belle's dress was white and her necklace has an Onyx shaped like a bell, (A/ N: An Onyx is a black gem, in case you didn't know. Look on Google of Bing to find a picture of one and a definition.)Kuriko's dress was light orange and her necklace has a Topaz shaped as a paint splatter, (A/N : A Topaz is an orange gem, in case you didn't know. Look on Google of Bing to find a picture of one and a definition. Also it's my birthstone.) K-Chan's dress was lime green and her necklace has an Emerald shaped as a star, Bree- Bree dress was lavender and her necklace was a Amethyst shaped as a very small bunny, (A/N : An Amethyst is a purple gem, in case you didn't know. Look on Google of Bing to find a picture of one and a definition.) Casey was wearing a Royal purple spaghetti strap dress , white flats, a necklace that had a diamond shaped as a small crown. All of us had our hair in a high ponytail. We went to the stage early because they wanted us and 'The Corrupted Angels' to help set the stage. When we got there the boys were looking at something. I shouted "Hey! We Have Arrived." Blade looked over at us and smiled while motioned for us to go over there. When we got there we saw a blueprint for the stage outside. We're performing outside so, we don't have to move the entire party outside when it's time for our firework show. After we looked over it and fixed a few mistakes, we went back stage. I noticed Blade had a problem with his tie. I tapped his shoulder and questioned "Something wrong?" He answered "Yeah, I guess. I never really learned how to tie a tie. Could ya help?" I nodded and tied his tie. He muttered "Thanks." While rubbing the back of his head. I giggled . He looked up at my face and asked "What? What's so funny?" I replied " The look on your face. Ya look embarrassed. Also, your acting shy. I think it's cute." His face flushed and he looked away. That made me laugh "There's no need to be embarrassed. We're friends, after all." I called over my shoulder before joining everyone else._

_**A few minutes before the concert…**_

_ Belle's p.o.v._

_We were all back stage ready for the concert the songs we choose were 'Firework', 'Kiss You', and 'All of Me'. We were up first. We were called to go onto the stage. We went on thanking people for coming. You know, the usual things superstars say, because it's true. After that, the song started._

_** Verse 1**_

_**Momo : Do you**_

_**Ever feel**_

_**Like a plastic bag**_

_**Drifting through the wind**_

_**Wanting to start again**_

_**Miya: Do you**_

_**Ever feel**_

_**Feel so paper thin**_

_**Like a house of cards**_

_**One blow from caving in**_

_**Me: Do you**_

_**Ever feel**_

_**Already buried deep**_

_**Six feet under screams**_

_**But no one seems to hear a thing**_

_**K-Chan: Do you know**_

_**That there's still**_

_**A chance for you**_

'_**cause there' s a spark in you**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Blaze : You just gotta**_

_**Ignite the light and**_

_**Let it shine**_

_**Kuriko: Just own**_

_**The night**_

_**Like the 4**__**th**__** of July**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: cause baby**_

_**You're a firework**_

_**C'mon show 'em**_

_**What your worth**_

_**Make 'em go**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**As you shoot across**_

_**The sky**_

_**baby**_

_**You're a firework**_

_**C'mon let your**_

_**Colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**You're gonna**_

_**Leave 'em **_

_**All in awe, awe**_

_**,awe**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Bunny: You don't**_

_**Have to feel**_

_**Like a waste of space**_

_**Momo: Your original**_

_**Cannot be replaced**_

_**Miya : If you only**_

_**Knew what**_

_**The future holds**_

_**Me: After a hurricane**_

_**Comes a rainbow**_

_**K-Chan: May be**_

_**A reason why**_

_**All the doors are closed**_

_**Blaze: So you could **_

_**Open one**_

_**That leads to **_

_**The perfect road**_

_**Kuriko: Like a **_

_**Lightning bolt**_

_**Your heart will glow**_

_**And when it's time**_

_**You'll know**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Bunny: You just gotta**_

_**Ignite the light and**_

_**Let it shine**_

_**Momo: Just own**_

_**The night**_

_**Like the 4**__**th**__** of July**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: cause baby**_

_**You're a firework**_

_**C'mon show 'em**_

_**What your worth**_

_**Make 'em go**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**As you shoot across**_

_**The sky**_

_**baby**_

_**You're a firework**_

_**C'mon let your**_

_**Colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**You're gonna**_

_**Leave 'em **_

_**All in awe, awe**_

_**,awe**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Miya : Boom, boom, boom,**_

_**Me : even brighter than**_

_**The moon, moon, moon**_

_**K-Chan : It's always Been **_

_**Inside of you, you, you**_

_**Blaze: and now it's**_

_**Time to let it**_

_**Through oh, oh**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**All: cause baby**_

_**You're a firework**_

_**C'mon show 'em**_

_**What your worth**_

_**Make 'em go**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**As you shoot across**_

_**The sky**_

_**baby**_

_**You're a firework**_

_**C'mon let your**_

_**Colors burst**_

_**Make 'em go**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**You're gonna**_

_**Leave 'em **_

_**All in awe, awe, awe,**_

_**Kuriko: Boom, boom, boom,**_

_**Bunny: even brighter than**_

_**The moon, moon, moon**_

_**Momo: Boom, boom, boom,**_

_**Miya: even brighter than**_

_**The moon, moon, moon**_

_Song ended_

_**Beast's p.o.v.**_

_**They're performance was great. They sung in sync and they synchronized. I can tell they put their all into their songs. Like, our band. They went backstage to prepare for the last song . I congratulated Belle for her hard work. She really exited but a little worn out, but I get that way too. I get exited because of all the commotion, but a little worn out because of all the dancing and staying in pitch can be a little tiring, but it's the notes you have to hold out for a long time. So, I can understand why she's a little worn out. I went to the cooler backstage and got out two water bottles. I walked over and handed one to her. She smiled and said "Thanks!" very happily. I smiled and sat down next to her. She asked " Are you exited for the fire works tonight?" I smile and said "Yep! I can't wait. After all the fireworks have gone off we get to play with sparklers! I haven't used one since I was twelve." She smiled and said "Really? Me too! That's kinda cool right?" I nodded. We talked about the adventures we had with fireworks when we were younger. She mention how her now- deceased mother used to buy the craziest fireworks she has ever saw. Her eyes sparkled as she told the stories in such vivid and fascinating details. She even told about the smallest details like what jewelry, hairstyles, and outfits her family and her had. She mentioned that she had a sister, but her sister died when Belle was seven. She was very close to her sister. Her sister was ten when she died. Her mother died a couple of weeks ago. She shed some tears talking about her family, which I can understand. Her family now is her dad, younger brother, and her dad's new girlfriend, her dog 'Gir' and her cat 'Alyssa'. I'm glad her family isn't totally ruined. She glad her family isn't totally ruined either. I told her about the pranks my brothers and I play on each other especially, 4**__**th**__** of July pranks. She smiled and giggled at the stupid, but dangerous pranks. Soon, the we were called onstage to perform. We went on and the song started.**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**Brick: Oh**_

_**I just wanna take**_

_**You anywhere**_

_**That you'd like**_

_**Boomer: we could**_

_**Go out any day**_

_**Any night**_

_**Me: Baby**_

_**I'll take ya there**_

_**Take ya there**_

_**Butch: Baby**_

_**I'll take ya there yeah**_

_**Blade: oh**_

_**Tell me, Tell me, Tell me,**_

_**How to turn your love on**_

_**Ken: you can**_

_**Get, get anything**_

_**That you want**_

_**Brad: baby**_

_**Just shout it out**_

_**Shout it out**_

_**Baby just**_

_**Shout it out yeah**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Brick: and if**_

_**Yooooou**_

_**Boomer: you**_

_**Want me**_

_**Tooooo**_

_**Me: Let's**_

_**Make a**_

_**Mooove**_

_**Yeah**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: so tell **_

_**Me girl if**_

_**Everytime we**_

_**Touch**_

_**You get kinda**_

_**Rush**_

_**Baby say **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**If you**_

_**Don't wanna**_

_**Take it slow**_

_**And you**_

_**Just wanna**_

_**Take me home**_

_**Baby say**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Yeah, yeah,**_

_**And let me**_

_**Kiss you**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Me: oh baby, baby**_

_**Don't you know**_

_**You got what I need**_

_**Butch: lookin' so good**_

_**From your head**_

_**To your feet**_

_**Ken: come a come**_

_**Over here, over here**_

_**come a come**_

_**Over here yeah**_

_**Brad: oh I **_

_**Just wanna**_

_**Show you off**_

_**To all of my friends**_

_**Brick: Makin' them drool**_

_**Down their chinny chin chins**_

_**Boomer: baby be**_

_**Mine tonight, mine tonight**_

_**baby be mine tonight yeah**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Me: and if**_

_**Yooooou**_

_**Butch: you**_

_**Want me**_

_**Tooooo**_

_**Blade: Let's**_

_**Make a**_

_**Mooove**_

_**Yeah**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: so tell **_

_**Me girl if**_

_**Everytime we**_

_**Touch**_

_**You get kinda**_

_**Rush**_

_**Baby say **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**If you**_

_**Don't wanna**_

_**Take it slow**_

_**C'mon**_

_**And you**_

_**Just wanna**_

_**Take me home**_

_**Baby say**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Yeah, yeah,**_

_**And let me**_

_**Kiss you **_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Ken: let me kiss you**_

_**Brad: let me kiss you**_

_**Brick: let me kiss you**_

_**Boomer: let me kiss you**_

_**Me: c'mon**_

_**All: na, na, na,**_

_**na, na, na, na,**_

_**na, na, na,**_

_**na, na, na, na,**_

_**na, na, na,**_

_**na, na, na, na,**_

_**Ken: yeah**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: so tell **_

_**Me girl if**_

_**Everytime we**_

_**Touch**_

_**You get kinda**_

_**Rush**_

_**Baby say **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**If you**_

_**Don't wanna**_

_**Take it slow**_

_**And you**_

_**Just wanna**_

_**Take me home**_

_**Baby say**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Everytime we**_

_**Touch**_

_**You get kinda**_

_**Rush**_

_**Baby say **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**If you**_

_**Don't wanna**_

_**Take it slow**_

_**And you**_

_**Just wanna**_

_**Take me home**_

_**Baby say**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Yeah, yeah **_

_**And let me**_

_**Kiss you **_

_**Song ended**_

_Bunny's p.o.v._

_That was a very good performance. I hate to admit it, but they did a very good job. I am itching for this last song to be over so, I can see the fireworks and then play with sparklers. This night is gonna rock! I went to the cooler and pulled out a 'Dr. Pepper'. I LOVE THIS SODA. It's one of my favorites. I was about to open the can until someone said "You shouldn't drink soda before a performance." I didn't need to turn around to know it was Brad. I walked away to my seat backstage. We all have a director- type chair that has our names on the back. Unfortunately, for me his chair was next to mine. Sometimes, life really sucks. I said while opening the can "I really don't care. I'm low on sugar. I need to power up so, I can stay really hyper. Jumping around can take a lot of energy." He rolled his eyes. I knew he would stop talking. Finally, peace! I wiped off all of my makeup and replied it and redid my ponytail. I changed my earrings from diamond studs to Amethyst dangling ones. I shouted "I Hate These HEELS! They hurt my poor Toes! My poor toes." He teasingly said "Whoa, calm down bunny. We wouldn't want you to stub one of your toes with one of the heels. Would we?" "Shut up!" I exclaimed while pushing his chair. He almost fell! I started laughing. I didn't get more time to enjoy his embarrassed face because they called all of us up to perform. When we all went up, I heard everyone screaming their heads off. It was so awful! The noise was ear- drum bursting. It was THAT loud. I saw how late is was the sun was almost down. The perfect love song for the perfect love song setting. ICK! Someone gag Kaoru and I with a spoon. The dresses we were wearing were looking beautiful n the sunset. The dresses were also sparkling. The girls and I were holding beautiful bouquets of flowers. Momo had beautiful Red Roses, Miya had Violets, Blaze has Pink Roses, Casey had white Lilies' , I has Purple Jasmines, Belle has Black Bat flowers which are the second rarest flower in the world, Kuriko has orange Sunflowers, and K-Chan has lime green Orchids. When the crowd settled down the song started. (_**Bold = Boys, **_Italicized = girls, __**and bold &amp; italicized = both)**_

** Verse 1**

**Brick: What would I do**

**Without your smart mouth**

**Boomer: Drawing me in**

**And your kicking me out**

**Beast: Got my head spinning**

**No kidding, **

**Butch: I can't pin you down**

_Blossom: What's going on_

_In that beautiful mind_

_Bubbles: I'm on your_

_Magical mystery ride_

_Belle: and I'm so dizzy_

_Don't know what hit me_

_K-Chan: But I'll be alright_

** Bridge**

**All: My head's underwater**

**But I'm breathing fire**

**Your crazy and I'm**

**Out of my mid**

_** Chorus**_

_**All: Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Loves your curves**_

_**And all your edges**_

_**All your perfect**_

_**Imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end**_

_**And my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose**_

_**I'm winning**_

_**Cause I'll give you**_

_**All of me**_

_**And you give me**_

_**All of you**_

_All: oh_

_ Verse 2_

_Blaze: How many times_

_Do I have to tell you_

_Kuriko: Even when you crying_

_You're beautiful too_

_Bunny: the world is_

_Beating you down_

_Blossom: I'm around_

_Through every mood_

**Blade: you're my downfall**

**You're my muse**

**Ken: My worst distraction**

**My rhythm and muse**

**Brad: I can't stop singing**

**It's ringing **

**Brick: in my head for you**

_** Bridge**_

_**All: My head's underwater**_

_**But I'm breathing fire**_

_**Your crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Loves your curves**_

_**And all your edges**_

_**All your perfect**_

_**Imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end**_

_**And my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose**_

_**I'm winning**_

_**Cause I'll give you**_

_**All of me**_

_**And you give me**_

_**All of you**_

_**Cause I'll give you**_

_**All of me**_

_**And you give me**_

_**All of you**_

**All: oh**

**Song ended**

_**To be continued…**_

**Me: Done! Thirteen pages in 2 or 3 days. Songs: Firework- Katy Perry, Kiss You- One Direction, and All of me - Nightcore Reality's Nightcore version (Original John Legend).**

**Miya : R &amp; R! Follow/ Favorite story and author please! (Smiles)**

**Me: I own nothing except my own OC's and the story.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: (Depressed) Hi. Listen, I really need reviews or I will stop writing this story. I won't bother to finish it if I stop writing it. Also please favorite/follow also R &amp; R.**

**K-Chan: (Evil smile) You heard her if you don't R &amp; R you will get my fist as a present.**

**Me: That's no way to speak to readers! (Sprays her with spray bottle.) I really hate being blunt because it's not nice. So sorry for being so blunt about it ,but I really need reviews.**

**Butch: (Sighs) Just save the story. Enjoy!**

_** Chapter 17**_

_** Boomer's p.o.v.**_

_**The crowd erupted into cheers. This is one of the best things about being a star. Having people appreciate and support what you do. I think it just means the world to every star. After a few minutes the fireworks start. It was amazing. The fireworks were just awesome. They played some music. The music was very loud. All of us were dancing while watching the fireworks. It was so much fun. We were all having fun. Bubbles still had her bouquet. It was a fun time. They stopped the fireworks. We all were disappointed until my brothers and I saw the girls onstage.**_

_** A few minutes earlier…**_

_**Bubbles p.o.v.**_

_**My sister K-Chan nudged my shoulder and we walked to backstage. We were getting ready for intermission. During intermission we are supposed to perform. A few minutes later we walked onstage and the song started. (A/N: Song is K-POP. It will have Korean words. You have been Warned.)**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**K-Chan: Let's go**_

_**Mwol geokeonghaneunde neon**_

_**Dwaetgo mwoga tto duryeounde**_

_**Blaze: jaego tto jaeda neujeobeoryeo**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, **_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Me: Maeil haruga dareuge**_

_**Buranhaejyeo ga**_

_**Momo: Apseo ga jugil barae geu**_

_**Nugungaga**_

_**Brianna: Neon moreun cheok**_

_**Nuneul gamnneun**_

_**You bad, bad boy**_

_**You so bad**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: Deo dangdanghage neon**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Belle: Nal bwa**_

_**All: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Kuriko: Geu baro neo, neo, neo**_

_**All: Nal gaseun ttwige han**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**K-Chan: Choegoui namja**_

_**All : Mr. Mr.**_

_**Blaze: Geuge baro neo**_

_**Me: Sangcheoro kkaejin**_

_**Yurijogakdo**_

_**Byeori doeneun neo**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Momo: Nareul bitnaejul**_

_**Brianna: Seontaek badeun ja**_

_**Belle &amp; Kuriko: Geuge baro neo**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**All: Mr. Mr. (x8)**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**K-Chan: Wae neon ajikdo**_

_**Mitji motae**_

_**Jinjja bimiruel allyeojulge**_

_**Blaze: Neon wae teukbyelman**_

_**Mr. inji**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, **_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Me: Mirael yeoneun yeolsoe**_

_**Baro niga gajin geol**_

_**Momo: Sonyeonboda deo**_

_**Keun kkumeul kkeureoana**_

_**Brianna: Bitnan nun sok nal**_

_**Damgoseo**_

_**My mi, mi mister**_

_**Rock this world**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: Deo dangdanghage neon**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Belle: Nal bwa**_

_**All: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Kuriko: Geu baro neo, neo, neo**_

_**All: Nal gaseun ttwige han**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**K-Chan: Choegoui namja**_

_**All : Mr. Mr.**_

_**Blaze: Geuge baro neo**_

_**All: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Kuriko: Geu baro neo, neo, neo**_

_**All: Nal gaseun ttwige han**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**K-Chan: Choegoui namja**_

_**All : Mr. Mr.**_

_**Blaze: Geuge baro neo**_

_**Me: Sangcheoro kkaejin**_

_**Yurijogakdo**_

_**Byeori doeneun neo**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Momo: Nareul bitnaejul**_

_**Brianna: Seontaek badeun ja**_

_**Belle &amp; Kuriko: Geuge baro neo**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**K-Chan : 1,2,3,4**_

_**Blaze: hey**_

_**Me: hey**_

_**Momo: hey**_

_**Brianna: hey**_

_**Belle: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Kuriko: Mr. Mr.**_

_**K-Chan: hey**_

_**Blaze: hey**_

_**Me: hey**_

_**Momo: whoo**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**(Brianna: Jimeum sesang ane)**_

_**Belle: oh ne ape**_

_**(Brianna: Nuguboda meonjeo)**_

_**Belle: neol enjoyed**_

_**(Brianna: Deo chiyeolhage )**_

_**Belle: Deo chiyeolhage **_

_**(Brianna: Mr. Mr.)**_

_**Belle: Mister **_

_**(Kuriko: ojik geudaemani)**_

_**K-Chan: Irowonael**_

_**(Kuriko: Dan hana)**_

_**K-Chan: Naeil apui neo**_

_**(Kuriko: Geu ane sara gal**_

_**Neowa na)**_

_**K-Chan: Mister oh**_

_**All: Deo dangdanghage neon**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Belle: Nal bwa**_

_**All: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Kuriko: Geu baro neo, neo, neo**_

_**All: Nal gaseun ttwige han (Oh whoo)**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**(K-Chan: Choegoui namja) (Mr. Mr.)**_

_**All : Mr. Mr.**_

_**(Blaze: Geuge baro neo) (Ooh)**_

_**Me: Sangcheoro kkaejin yurijogakdo**_

_**Byeori doeneun neo Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr.**_

_**Momo: Nareul bitnaejul Choegoui namja**_

_**Guege baro neo Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr.**_

_**Song Ended**_

_** Butch's p.o.v.**_

_**They did a good job. Singing in Korean is very difficult. I would NEVER tell them they did a good job. After that performance they lit the rest of the fireworks. The fire works were awesome. So many colors going up in the air. This ball is more like a party instead of a ball. Everyone is having a blast! I started getting hungry. I walked over to the refreshment table and got a chocolate chip cookie. Yum. After that, I walked back to watch the fireworks. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost time to perform. I walked over to Boomer and nudged him and we walked back stage. When we got there, we started practicing. In a few minutes, we were ready and we walked onstage. We got to see the finale firework. It says "M.A.A.Y.P.P.S. ROCKS! JULY 2014!" Then the music started (A/n: Another k-pop song. Korean words are in it. You have been warned.)**_

_**Verse 1**_

_**Me: Yeo gi but eo ra**_

_**Mo do mo yeo ra**_

_**We gonna party like**_

_**Li, li, li, la, la, la**_

_**Blade: mam eul yeol eo ra**_

_**Meo ril bi wo ra**_

_**Bul eul ji pyeo ra**_

_**Li, li, li, la, la, la**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Boomer: jeong dap eun**_

_**Muy ji mal go**_

_**Brick: geu dae ro**_

_**Bat a deul yeo**_

_**Brad: neu ggim **_

_**Geu dae ro ga**_

_**Beast: alright**_

_**Ken: Ha neul **_

_**Ma ju ha go**_

_**Me: du son eul**_

_**Da wi ro**_

_**Blade: jeo wi ro **_

_**Nal ddwi go sip eo**_

_**Oh**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: na, na, na, na, na**_

_**na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Wow fantastic baby**_

_**dance**_

_**Oh**_

_**I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Fantastic baby**_

_**Dance**_

_**Oh I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Wow fantastic baby**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Boomer: I nan jang pan e hey**_

_**Ggeut pan wang cha rye hey**_

_**Ddang eul heun deul go**_

_**Brick: sam bum eu ron **_

_**Bul chung bun han**_

_**Race, wait**_

_**Brad: Bun wi gi neun**_

_**Gwa yeol huh**_

_**Catch me on fire huh**_

_**Beast: jin jja ga **_

_**Na ta nat da**_

_**Ken: na, na, na ,na**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Me: ha na bu teo**_

_**Yeol gga ji**_

_**Mo deun ge da**_

_**Han su wi**_

_**Blade: mo rae**_

_**Beol panwi reul**_

_**Mi chin deut I ddwi eo**_

_**Bwa do**_

_**Boomer: geu ddeun han u ri**_

_**Ha neul eun chung bun hi**_

_**Brick: neo mu na**_

_**Pu reu ni gga**_

_**Brad: a mu geot do**_

_**Mut ji mal ran mal I ya**_

_**Neu ggi ran ma I ya**_

_**Beast: nae ga nu gun **_

_**Ji **_

_**Ken: ni sim jang so **_

_**ri e mat ge**_

_**Me: ddwi gi si jak hae**_

_**Mak I Ggeut nal ddae ji yeah**_

_**Blade: I can't baby don't stop this**_

_**O neul eun ta rak he**_

_**(Boomer: mi chyeo bal ak hae)**_

_**Ga neun geo ya**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All : Wow fantastic baby**_

_**dance**_

_**Oh**_

_**I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Fantastic baby**_

_**Dance**_

_**Oh I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Wow fantastic baby**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka (x3)**_

_**dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka (x3)**_

_**dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Brick: nal dda ra jap a bol**_

_**Te myeon wa bwa**_

_**Brad: nan yeong won han**_

_**Ddan dda ra**_

_**Beast: o neul bam **_

_**Geum gi ran**_

_**Ken: ne gen **_

_**Eop seo**_

_**Me: Mama just let me**_

_**Be your lover**_

_**Blade: I hon ran**_

_**Sok eul neom eo**_

_**Boomer: na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Brick: meo ri Ggeut bu teo**_

_**Bal Ggeut gga ji**_

_**visual en shock**_

_**Brad: nae gam gak eun**_

_**So mun nan ggun**_

_**Ap seo ga neun chok**_

_**Beast: nam deul bo da neun**_

_**Bba reun geol eum**_

_**Cha won I da reun jeol meum**_

_**Ken: eol eum eol eum eol eum hold up**_

_**na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Me: ni sim jang so **_

_**ri e mat ge**_

_**Me: ddwi gi si jak hae**_

_**Mak I Ggeut nal ddae ji yeah**_

_**Blade: I can't baby don't stop this**_

_**O neul eun ta rak he**_

_**(Boomer: mi chyeo bal ak hae)**_

_**Ga neun geo ya**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**All : Wow fantastic baby**_

_**dance**_

_**Oh**_

_**I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Fantastic baby**_

_**Dance**_

_**Oh I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Wow fantastic baby**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka (x3)**_

_**dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka (x3)**_

_**dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Brick: da gat chi nol ja **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Brad: da gat chi ddwi ja**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Beast: da gat chi dol ja**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Ken: da gat chi ga ja**_

_**Wow fantastic baby**_

_**Song Ended**_

_**Of course we got a lot of applause. Who wouldn't love our performance? Obviously, someone with no taste in music. (A/N: This is Butch bragging so, if you don't like k-pop you have good taste in music too. It's just Butch's opinion so, don't take it seriously.) We got off the stage and the school staff were handing out the boxes of sparklers. I can pull pranks on my brothers now ha ha ha!**_

_ K-Chan's p.o.v._

_I got two of our sparklers lit and was running around like a maniac. I was having way too much fun. The dj put on one of my favorite songs. The song is called 'Here's to never growing up'. After everybody's sparklers were lit and burnt out, all students had to go inside. More slumber party fun._

**Me: Done. The slumber party continues after the next chapter. Next chapter: recaps, character descriptions, and the English lyrics for the K-pop songs. Songs: Mr. Mr. - Girls' Generation (Snsd), Fantastic baby - big bang, and Here's to never growing up- Avril lavingne.**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!) **


	18. Chapter 18: Review and announcement

**Me: hi. Welcome! ENJOY!**

_**Part 1**_

**Chapter 1 recap:**

• _**Introducing the Characters**_

• _**AGZ's Song**_

**Chapter 2 recap:**

• _**AGZ Song**_

• _**Corrupted Angels Song**_

• _**Headmistress' Office**_

**Chapter 3 recap:**

• _**New Mission**_

• _**PE Class**_

• _**Cove Ops.**_

• _**No Smoking**_

• _**Agreement**_

**Chapter 4 recap:**

• _**Complaining**_

• _**Motorcycle ride**_

• _**K-Chan Singing**_

• _**Sleep Time**_

**Chapter 5 recap:**

• _**Eater Special**_

**Chapter 6 recap:**

• _**Sleepover **_

• _**K-Chan complaining in song**_

• _**Movie**_

• _**Blaze is Graveyard Queen**_

• _**Miya's Moment of panic**_

• _**Secret Door**_

•_**History of the School**_

**Chapter 7 recap:**

• _**Author's note**_

**Chapter 8 recap:**

• _**Sister Fight**_

• _**Miya's dilemma**_

• _**Announcement**_

• _**A Favor**_

•_**Favorite Song**_

• _**Enter Silver**_

**Chapter 9 recap:**

• _**Cousins**_

• _**Flashback**_

• _**Dorm room**_

**Chapter 10 recap: **

• _**Talent Show Tryouts**_

• _**The Sluts**_

• _**Better Bands**_

• _**Corrupted Angels**_

**Chapter 11 recap:**

• _**AGZ**_

• _**Blue Exorcist**_

**Chapter 12 recap:**

• _**So Sleepy**_

• _**Sick**_

• _**Hollaback Girl**_

• _**Jungle Dream**_

• _**Singing Stranger**_

• _**Butch**_

• _**Surprise**_

• _**Payback**_

•_**Food**_

•_**He's Pissing Me Off**_

• _**A, B, C**_

**Chapter 13 recap:**

• _**Soul Sister**_

• _**Beep Beep**_

• _**Slurpee's**_

• _**Green's Moment**_

**Chapter 14 recap:**

• _**Blaze's Addiction**_

• _**We Won**_

• _**Enter Casey**_

• _**Good Girl**_

• _**Sleepover**_

**Chapter 15 recap:**

• _**Sleepover Prep.**_

• _**Dares**_

**Chapter 16 recap: **

• _**Concert pt 1**_

**Chapter 17 recap:**

• _**Concert pt 2**_

_**Part 2**_

(Since I'm way to lazy, I'm only doing descriptions for Silver and Casey.)

_**Character Descriptions:**_

Casey

Hair: Super curly, dark Blonde, reaches her waist

Eyes: Hazel

Style: Good-Girl

Favorite Color: Royal Purple

Silver/Storming Silver

Hair: Like BC's but brown

Age: 16

Height: 5ft. 6

Eyes: Hazel

Favorite Color: Silver

Style: Good boy-Gone bad

_**Part 3**_

_**Mr. Mr. Song 1**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**K-Chan: Let's go**_

_**What are you worried about**_

_**What are you afraid of**_

_**Blaze: If you keep measuring things out**_

_**It'll be too late**_

_**Oh, oh, oh,**_

_**Oh, oh, oh,**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Miya: Everyday bring a**_

_**Different king of nervousness**_

_**Momo: I want someone**_

_**To take the lead**_

_**Brianna: But if you ignore it**_

_**And close your eyes**_

_**You bad, bad boy**_

_**You so bad**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: Be stronger**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Belle: Look at me**_

_**All: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Kuriko: Yes you, you, you**_

_**All: You made my heart race**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**K-Chan: The best man**_

_**All: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Blaze: That's you**_

_**Miya: You make broken glass**_

_**From scars**_

_**Turn into stars**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Mr. Mr. **_

_**Momo: The chosen one**_

_**To make me shine**_

_**Belle and Kuriko: That is you**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**All: Mr. Mr. (x8)**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**K-Chan: Why can't**_

_**You believe it yet**_

_**I'll tell you a real secret**_

_**Blaze: Of why **_

_**You are special Mr. Inji**_

_**Oh, oh, oh,**_

_**Oh, oh, oh,**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Miya: You have the key**_

_**To open the future**_

_**Momo: So have a dream**_

_**That is bigger than a little boy's**_

_**Brianna: Place me in**_

_**Your shining eyes**_

_**My mi, mi mister**_

_**Rock this world**_

_** Chorus**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: Be stronger**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Belle: Look at me**_

_**All: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Kuriko: Yes you, you, you**_

_**All: You made my heart race**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**K-Chan: The best man**_

_**All: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Blaze: That's you**_

_**Miya: You make broken glass**_

_**From scars**_

_**Turn into stars**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Mr. Mr. **_

_**Momo: The chosen one**_

_**To make me shine**_

_**Belle and Kuriko: That is you**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**K-Chan: 1,2,3,4,**_

_**Blaze: Hey**_

_**Miya: Hey**_

_**Momo: Hey**_

_**Brianna: Hey**_

_**Belle: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Kuriko: Mr. Mr.**_

_**K-Chan: Hey**_

_**Blaze: Hey**_

_**Bubbles: Hey**_

_**Momo: Whoo**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**(Brianna: In this world)**_

_**Belle: In Front of you**_

_**(Brianna: Before anyone else)**_

_**Belle: Throw yourself**_

_**(Brianna: More intensely)**_

_**Belle: more intensely**_

_**(Brianna: Mr. Mr.)**_

_**Belle: Mister**_

_**(Kuriko: Only you)**_

_**K-Chan: Can fulfill**_

_**(Kuriko: Just one thing)**_

_**K-Chan: For tomorrow**_

_**(Kuriko: That you and I will live inside)**_

_**K-Chan: Mister oh**_

_**All: Be Stronger**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Belle: Look at me**_

_**All: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Kuriko: Yes you, you, you**_

_**All: You made my heart race**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**K-Chan: The best man**_

_**All: Mr. Mr.**_

_**Blaze: That's you**_

_**Miya: You make broken glass**_

_**From scars**_

_**Turn into stars**_

_**Mr. Mr.**_

_**Mr. Mr. **_

_**Momo: The chosen one**_

_**To make me shine**_

_**Belle and Kuriko: That is you**_

_**Song ended**_

_**Fantastic Baby Song 2**_

_**Verse 1**_

_**Butch: Join me here**_

_**Everybody come together**_

_**We gon' party like**_

_**Li, li, li, la, la, la**_

_**Blaze: Open your heart**_

_**Empty all your thoughts**_

_**Set the fire**_

_**Li, li, li, la, la, la**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Boomer: Don't ask for answers**_

_**Brick: Just accept it in the way it is**_

_**Brad: And allow your feeling**_

_**Beast: Alright**_

_**Ken: Looking at the sky**_

_**Butch: Your hands in the air**_

_**Blade: I wanna jump off high**_

_**Oh**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Wow fantastic baby**_

_**Dance**_

_**Oh**_

_**I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**fantastic baby**_

_**Dance**_

_**Oh**_

_**I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Wow fantastic baby**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Boomer: In this mess hey**_

_**Now it's time for the final boss hey**_

_**Brick: Shake this ground**_

_**3 minutes is not enough for him**_

_**Race wait**_

_**Brad: The mood is overheated huh**_

_**Catch me on fire huh**_

_**Beast: Now comes the REAL one**_

_**Da**_

_**Ken: na, na, na, na**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Butch: From A to Z**_

_**Got anything above others**_

_**Blade: Running on the beach**_

_**Like crazy**_

_**Boomer: It's like nothing to us**_

_**The sky **_

_**Brick: Is so blue**_

_**Brad: I told you to not**_

_**Ask me anything**_

_**Just feel it**_

_**Beast: Just feel who I am**_

_**Ken: To the rhythm of your heartbeats**_

_**Butch: Start jumping off**_

_**Till the show's over yeah**_

_**Blade: I can't baby don't stop this**_

_**Let's become Corrupt today**_

_**(Boomer: Lose yourself and get crazy)**_

_**Now we go**_

_** Chorus**_

_**All: Wow fantastic baby**_

_**Dance**_

_**Oh**_

_**I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**fantastic baby**_

_**Dance**_

_**Oh**_

_**I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Brick: Follow me**_

_**If you're gonna catch me**_

_**Brad: I'm a jester forever**_

_**Beast: nothing forbidden **_

_**Ken: To me tonight**_

_**Butch: Mama just**_

_**Let me be your lover**_

_**Blade: Beyond this chaos**_

_**Boomer: Na, na, na, na, na**_

_**Brick: From head to toe**_

_**My shocking visual**_

_**Brad: I got the skill**_

_**Of a professional**_

_**The trend that surpasses**_

_**Anyone else**_

_**Beast: Walking faster than anyone else**_

_**Totally different class**_

_**Ken: Freeze, freeze, freeze, hold up**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Butch: To the rhythm of your heartbeats**_

_**Start jumping off**_

_**Till the shows over yeah**_

_**Blade: I can't baby don't stop this**_

_**Let's become Corrupt today**_

_**(Boomer: Lose yourself and get crazy)**_

_**Now we go**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**All: Wow fantastic baby**_

_**Dance**_

_**Oh**_

_**I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**fantastic baby**_

_**Dance**_

_**Oh**_

_**I wanna dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**Boom sha ka la ka**_

_**dan, dan, dan, dan, dance**_

_**Brick: Let's play together**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Brad: Let's jump together**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Beast: Let's make a circle altogether**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Ken: Let's go together**_

_**Wow, fantastic baby**_

_**Song Ended**_

**Me: I decided to make a fourth part. ENJOY!**

_**Part 4**_

_**Songs Used In Story**_

_**1\. Angel With a Shotgun**_

_**Original by The Cab**_

_**Nightcore by CUTLoveRx**_

_**2\. Baby I**_

_**By Ariana Grande**_

_**3\. Any Kind Of Guy**_

_**By Big Time Rush**_

_**4\. Smile**_

_**By Avril Lavingne**_

_**5\. Frozen- A Musical feat. Disney Princesses**_

_**By Avbyte (A/N: I found this song on you tube)**_

_**6\. Angel Of Darkness**_

_**By Alex C. feat. Yasmin k.**_

_**7\. Genie (English Translated)**_

_**By Girls Generation**_

_**8\. Lil' Miss Swagger**_

_**By Cymphonique**_

_**9\. Kiss me thru the phone**_

_**By Soulja Boy feat. Sammie**_

_**10\. Impossible**_

_**Original by Shontelle**_

_**Nightcore by SailorMorgy28**_

_**11\. Hollaback Girl**_

_**By Gwen Stefani**_

_**12\. A, B, C**_

_**By Jackson 5**_

_**13\. Soul Sister**_

_**By Train**_

_**14\. Beep, Beep (English Translated)**_

_**By Girls Generation**_

_**15\. Good Girl**_

_**By Carrie Underwood**_

_**16\. Domino**_

_**By Jessie j.**_

_**17\. Best Friend **_

_**By Toybox**_

_**18\. What The Hell**_

_**By Avril Lavingne**_

_**19\. Firework**_

_**By Katy Perry**_

_**20\. Kiss you**_

_**By One Direction**_

_**21\. All Of Me**_

_**Original by John Legend**_

_**Nightcore by Nightcorereality**_

_**22\. Mr. Mr.**_

_**By Girls' Generation**_

_**23\. Fantastic Baby**_

_**By Big Bang**_

**Me: Now we'll return to the slumber party. I don't know when I'll be able to update next so, Sayonara for now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: hi. Welcome back! Announcement! I will update one story per week. When I finish my first story up I will have another story on. Anyway, ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 19**_

**Kuriko's p.o.v.**

_We got back to the dorm and resumed our truth of dare game. We all decided that we all will do a dare. Well, it's mine turn. I'm scared of what song choices I will get. Blaze pitch the idea of picking three song choices out of a hat and then pick one. I reached my hand in the hat and pulled out three slips of paper. One choice was 'Whiplash' , Another choice was 'Heart Attack' , and the last choice was 'Girlfriend' . I picked 'Whiplash' by Selena Gomez. I called up ken and asked him to meet me in the school greenhouse. I got there before him. When he walked in I had the song on my phone so I played it._

_** Verse 1**_

_**Me: Oh baby moonlights**_

_**Hits the spotlight**_

_**I'm on my flight**_

_**To take you away**_

_**I'm feeling so free**_

_**You're making me crazy**_

_**That's what you do**_

_**That's what you do**_

_**Let's go now**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Lickety split**_

_**A girl and a bear**_

_**She crawls in a pit**_

_**Say hello darling**_

_**Twisted insanity**_

_**Falling humanity**_

_**All I want is some tranquility**_

_**Do you hear me**_

_**Do you hear me**_

_**Well come on boy**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Well come on**_

_**And take me to the other side**_

_**I'm gon away**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I'm so in love**_

_**I think I'm gonna crash**_

_**And get a whiplash, whiplash, whiplash**_

_**It's up to you**_

_**And I don't wanna give you clues**_

_**We're moving fast**_

_**I think we've got enough to lose**_

_**So don't look back or else we're gonna crash**_

_**And get a whiplash, whiplash, whiplash**_

_**Verse 2**_

_**Like a first kiss**_

_**With a sweet list**_

_**Of some love songs**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**And with this melody**_

_**Falling over me**_

_**It makes me weak**_

_**So dang weak**_

_**So let's go now**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Lickety split**_

_**A girl and a bear**_

_**She crawls in a pit**_

_**Say hello darling**_

_**Twisted insanity**_

_**Falling humanity**_

_**All I want is some tranquility**_

_**Do you hear me**_

_**Do you hear me**_

_**Well come on boy**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Well come on**_

_**And take me to the other side**_

_**I'm gon away**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I'm so in love**_

_**I think I'm gonna crash**_

_**And get a whiplash, whiplash, whiplash**_

_**It's up to you**_

_**And I don't wanna give you clues**_

_**We're moving fast**_

_**I think we've got enough to lose**_

_**So don't look back or else we're gonna crash**_

_**And get a whiplash, whiplash, whiplash**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la,**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la,**_

_**La, la, la, (la, la, )**_

_**La, la, (la, la,) Oh yeah**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la,**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la,**_

_**La ,la (la, la,) **_

_**La, la so let's go now**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_**Well come on**_

_**And take me to the other side**_

_**I'm gon away**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**I'm so in love**_

_**I think I'm gonna crash**_

_**And get a whiplash, whiplash, whiplash**_

_**It's up to you**_

_**And I don't wanna give you clues**_

_**We're moving fast**_

_**I think we've got enough to lose**_

_**So don't look back or else we're gonna crash**_

_**And get a whiplash, whiplash, whiplash**_

_**Song Ended**_

_He was staring wide-eyed. I asked "What do you think?" He said "Good job." I walked to the door to exit. Before I exited I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and got out before he figured out what happened. I walked back to the dorm._

**Blossom's p.o.v.**

_My dare is to sing 'Coming for You'. I asked Brick to meet me in the school Plaza then I ran there. When I got there I saw he was just arriving as well. I took out me phone and played the song and I started singing._

_**Verse 1**_

_**Me: Ooh **_

_**Ooh**_

_**For you**_

_**I had a change of heart **_

_**But I don't know where to start**_

_**What I'm about to say may surprise you**_

_**But now I see it clear**_

_**Life ain't always fair**_

_**Oh**_

_**What can you do**_

_** Bridge**_

_**When you don't wanna hurt him**_

_**But you don't deserve him**_

_**And there's no other way  
Yeah, yeah**_

_** Chorus**_

_**I'm breaking down**_

_**I just can't take it anymore**_

_**Oh no**_

_**I won't let you go**_

_**You know I'm coming for you**_

_**No matter what it's gonna take**_

_**I gotta make this move**_

_**You're the one that I choose**_

_**You know I'm coming for you**_

_**And I just can't go another day**_

_**Without you next to me**_

_**Oh**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**Don't know what to say**_

_**Guess I'll take the blame**_

_**Eventually it was bound to happen**_

_**I know you played your part**_

_**I ain't trying to make it hard**_

_**But it's the right thing to do**_

_** Bridge**_

_**When you don't wanna hurt him**_

_**But you don't deserve him**_

_**And there's no other way  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_** Chorus**_

_**I'm breaking down**_

_**I just can't take it anymore**_

_**Oh no**_

_**I won't let you go**_

_**You know I'm coming for you**_

_**No matter what it's gonna take**_

_**I gotta make this move**_

_**You're the one that I choose**_

_**You know I'm coming for you**_

_**And I just can't go another day**_

_**Without you next to me**_

_**Oh**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Now that you know the truth**_

_**Just wanna be with you**_

_**Can't hold back**_

_**This is real**_

'_**Cause what we share**_

_**It's undeniable**_

_**Don't wanna hide no more**_

_**Here I am**_

_**And I'm coming for you**_

_**Oh**_

_** Chorus**_

_**I'm breaking down**_

_**I just can't take it anymore**_

_**Oh no**_

_**I won't let you go**_

_**You know I'm coming for you**_

_**No matter what it's gonna take**_

_**I gotta make this move**_

_**You're the one that I choose**_

_**You know I'm coming for you**_

_**And I just can't go another day**_

_**Without you next to me**_

_**Oh**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**I'm breaking down**_

_**I just can't take it anymore**_

_**Oh no**_

_**I won't let you go**_

_**You know I'm coming for you**_

_**For you**_

_**Song Ended**_

_I kissed Brick before he could say anything and ran off to the dorm._

**Blaze's p.o.v.**

_I got dared to sing 'Crush'. (A/N:I was going to pick a different song but, I sadly forgot it and sorry this chapter is really LATE. I'll try really hard to update faster.) I texted Blade to meet me at the school's outside field. I ran and got there before Blade. The school's outside field is where we had the concert. (A/N: See the ch.16 &amp; 17 for info.) I got the stage fixed up and made it look awesome. I call it the Blazin' Touch. Blade came into the field the song started playin and I started singing._

_** Beginning Chorus**_

_**Me: I wish upon a star**_

_**Wanna be right where you are**_

_**You set my world on fire**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_**I wish upon a star**_

_**Can't you see how right we are**_

_**We should be together**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_** Verse 1**_

_**I used to turn around and walk away**_

_**Never stopped to play**_

'_**Cause there was no attraction**_

_**But in my heart**_

_**You start to grow on me**_

_**Kind of suddenly**_

_**So now I've changed direction**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Knowing it might seem strange**_

_**Love came over me**_

_**Feeling the luck has changed**_

_**Do you want me**_

_**Like I want you**_

_** Chorus**_

_**I wish upon a star**_

_**Wanna be right where you are**_

_**You set my world on fire**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_**I wish upon a star**_

_**Can't you see how right we are**_

_**We should be together**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_** Verse 2**_

_**In this cold world**_

_**Where dreams are few**_

_**Baby, I want you**_

_**Is that too much to ask for**_

_**I'll take you places**_

_**Where you never been**_

_**If you just give in**_

_**So babe**_

_**It's now or never**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Knowing it might seem strange**_

_**Love came over me**_

_**Feeling the luck has changed**_

_**Do you want me**_

_**Like I want you**_

_** Chorus**_

_**I wish upon a star**_

_**Wanna be right where you are**_

_**You set my world on fire**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_**I wish upon a star**_

_**Can't you see how right we are**_

_**We should be together**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_** Verse 3**_

_**Me and you**_

_**You and me**_

_**Living a life in harmony**_

_**Oh it's magic, magic, magic **_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_**Me and you**_

_**You and me**_

_**Living a life in harmony**_

_**It's magic, magic cos **_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_**So if you feel the way I do**_

_**Would you fancy to**_

_**To take a ride beside me**_

_**Me and you**_

_**You and me**_

_**Living a life in harmony**_

_**It's magic (Oh, it's magic)**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_**Me and you**_

_**You and me**_

_**Living a life in harmony**_

_**It's magic (Oh, it's magic)**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_** Ending Chorus**_

_** Chorus**_

_**I wish upon a star**_

_**Wanna be right where you are**_

_**You set my world on fire**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_**I wish upon a star**_

_**Can't you see how right we are**_

_**We should be together**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_**I wish upon a star**_

_**Wanna be right where you are**_

_**You set my world on fire**_

_**Babe, I've got a crush on you**_

_**Song Ended**_

_Blade applauded while I was bowing and doing other crazy things. I jumped down from the stage and walked towards him. His face was red while he was clapping. Now his face looks like a red police siren. I started laughing. I ended in the grass of the field holding my stomach trying to stop laughing. It was quite the sight. Seeing his face like that. I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face and I really couldn't breathe. When I stopped laughing and got up from the surprisingly very soft grass his race got redder and I didn't know that it was even possible. I was trying so hard not to laugh. He asked "What happened?" _

_I whispered in his ear "My amazing performance for only you happened." _

_His face got even redder. It's so much fun to make his face red. I was almost about to burst into laughter. I bet he is still starstuck. He stuttered so many times trying to form a question but, just couldn't. That was my breaking point. I burst into laughter for the second time that night. He is so much fun to mess with. _

_20 Minutes Later…_

_His face finally returned to his regular skin color. He said "I've never blushed THAT much before." I said "Yeah. I could tell that." We both laughed. Oh! I almost forgot the dare. I kissed him for about three second then pulled away. His face was all red again. I turned away and walked to the dorm._

**Me: That's the end of this chapter. There is one more dare to be done. Songs: Whiplash- Selena Gomez, Coming for you- Jojo, and Crush on You-Tata Young. If you have any story requests you want me to write PM me of leave a review. I can be any Show, anime/manga, book, Any rating. If you have an idea of a story you would like me to do let me know. I love suggestions. The person who reviewed as 'youdon'tcare' the comment is a flame. Please no flames. It makes want to stop writing so, please no flames. Thank you.**

**Casey: R &amp; R please!**

**Everyone : Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Hey everyone. I'm introducing a new character Ms. Angel 9871 and I created him for her OC Casey. I only own my OC's. ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 20**_

_Casey's p.o.v._

_While Blaze was out doing her dare. Momo asked "Who do you like at this school and I don't mean friends I mean who do you have a crush on?" _

_My face turned red. Did she have to ask me that? Now I'm kinda nervous. I said "His name is Chris."_

"_The new student?" Miya asked._

_I nodded to embarrassed to speak. I thought they were gonna laugh at me but, to my surprise they nodded like they understood. Chris is very similar to me. He acts like me and has the same attitude. His interests however, are the complete opposite of mine. I love creating things but, he really doesn't have a creative bone in his body. (A/N: Like me. I can't be creative to even save my life. It's sad but, true.)_

_Belle said "Now, we can give you a dare. I dare you to walk up to Chris and hug him and run away."_

_My face flushed. I can't believe sweet, little Belle would ever say that. It kinda surprised me. All the others seemed surprised too._

"_I'm tired. Can we go to sleep?" I whined. It's been a long night soo far. I'm nervous. I'm a tomboy. That's outside my comfort zone. I barley know him. I sit next to him in P.E./Weapons class. That class is really fun. The girls and I are the best in the class out of the other girls. I feel satisfied at that fact._

"_We can't. When blaze gets back we get to sing. You will pick the song though." Bunny told me._

_I sighed. We waited a few minutes and Blaze walked in with her face red. She was clutching her stomach and trying to breathe. I'm guessing something funny happened. I wonder what happened._

_After a few seconds she shouted excitedly "Let's get this party started."_

_I choose one of my favorite songs. My favorite genre is Country. The song started to play._

_**Verse 1**_

_**Me: Last night**_

_**I got served a little bit too much**_

_**Of that poison baby**_

_**Blaze: Last night**_

_**I did things I'm not proud of**_

_**And I got a little crazy**_

_**Belle: Last night**_

_**I met a guy on the dance floor**_

_**And I let him call me baby**_

_**Chorus**_

_**All: And I don't even know his last name**_

_**My mama would be so ashamed**_

_**It started out 'hey cutie, where you from'**_

_**And it turned into oh no what have I done**_

_**And I don't even know his last name**_

_**Woo**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**Bunny: We left the club**_

_**Right around 3:00 in the morning**_

_**Kuriko: His pinto was sitting there**_

_**In the parking lot**_

_**Well it should've been a warning**_

_**K-Chan: I had no clue**_

_**Of what I was getting into**_

_**So I blamed in on the Cuervo**_

_**Oh where did my manners go**_

_**Chorus**_

_**All: And I don't even know his last name**_

_**My mama would be so ashamed**_

_**It started out 'hey cutie, where you from'**_

_**And it turned into oh no what have I done**_

_**And I don't even know his last name**_

_**Here we go**_

_**Mmm**_

_**Verse 3**_

_**Momo: Today I woke up**_

_**I'm thinking about Elvis**_

_**Somewhere in Vegas**_

_**Miya: I'm not sure**_

_**How I got here**_

_**Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared**_

_**Me: Out of nowhere I gotta go**_

_**I take the chips and the pinto**_

_**And hit the road**_

_**Blaze: They say**_

_**What happens here stays here and all of this will disappear**_

_**There's just one little problem**_

_**Ending Chorus**_

_**All: And I don't even know my last name**_

_**My mama would be so ashamed**_

_**It started out 'hey cutie, where you from'**_

_**And it turned into oh no what have I done**_

_**And I don't even know my last name**_

_**What have I done**_

_**What have I done**_

_**What have I done**_

_**Oh, What have I done**_

_**I don't even know my last name**_

_**Well, it turned into oh no what have I done**_

_**And I don't even know my last name**_

_**Yeah, yeah, ehhh**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, woo**_

_**Mmm yeah, eh, yeah, eh**_

_**Yeah, eh, yeah, eh, yeah, yeah, eh**_

_**Ahhhhh**_

_**started out 'hey cutie, where you from'**_

_**And it turned into oh no what have I done**_

_**And I don't even know my last name**_

_**oh, yeah**_

_**Song Ended**_

_Momo's p.o.v._

_After that blaze hit me with a pillow! Oh, it's on! Soon feathers, and stuffing of pillows were flying everywhere. I don't think Casey even noticed a song called "Wild Ones" by Flo Rida ft. Sia was playing. She was too busy hitting people with pillows. All of us are furious. It looked like we were trying to kill each other with pillows. Blaze was hitting us left and right. She was too fast for us to hit. I'm wondering if she has super speed. I glanced at blaze's bed and it had an empty glass bottle that said 'Bacardi' on it. Uh oh._

_The next song came on it was called "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus. Anyway, Blaze was drunk. _

_This is bad. She horrible on a sugar high. She mortifying right now. I can't believe she drank a whole bottle. What happened to her? Now she gonna be complaining all morning. We were listening to Blaze's Blazing song play list. The playing now is called "My Will". It from one of Blaze's favorite anime's Inuyasha. It's the ending song 1. Soon we all dropped to the ground. We were all exhausted except Blaze. She fell down and fell asleep instantly. That's what she gets for drinking alcohol. Soon, we all fell asleep._

**Me: That's it for now. Song: Last Name- Carrie Underwood. I don't own the songs, the alcohol, or the anime. I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Miya: Well that was Casey's first p.o.v. chapter.**

**Casey: R &amp; R please!**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Ohaio or Konichiwa. It's a Halloween special! (Eaten tons of candy).**

**Momo: She's finishing off her family's left over candy since she didn't want to go trick or treating. Which, she should want to go trick or treating. She's way too young to stay inside all day.**

**Miya: ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Blaze's P.o.v.**_

_I woke up and this searing pain in my head forced me to stay on the floor. What happened? I look around and everything is blurry and out-of-focus. I finally managed to stand up without almost falling and stumbled out of my dorm room. The lights that were still on almost blinded me. I made it to the kitchen without falling too many times. I fell a few times, but not to much. I set the water on for coffee. Usually, I hate coffee but, I DON'T CARE right now. I have a horrible headache. I stumbled into the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinets until I spotted something that will help the pain in my head. I noticed the others are still either unconscious or sleeping. Which ever one is best. _

_After that a manage to properly walk to the kitchen without stumbling and throw on an apron. I got to work on making pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. When I was done I grabbed a pot and a spoon. I went to the room and banged the spoon against the pot. They all woke up and jumped a few feet into the air. I yelled "BREAKFAST IS READY!" They all stood up and almost trampled me while they were running to the dining room. We all ate and thee was still a lot left. I said " Let's give the rest to the boys." They all agreed. _

_We walked to the boys dorm and knocked. A drunk Blade answered the door and slurred "Come in." We all came in. They all welcomed us with hi's and hey's. Miya said "We made you guys breakfast. They hooted and hollered. The boys got up and hugged us. I wish Casey saw this. She's delivering breakfast to her crush, Chris. I found out. _

_We all were blushing when the boys released from the hugs. We all are teenagers trained to suffocate people with hugs so we were careful to not squeeze to hard. They ate quickly and returned to a sober state. Boomer said "Thanks for the breakfast. By the way, We're having a concert today. Come to it please, also Happy Halloween." and they shoved us out the door._

_A few hours later we were heading to the concert. I was dressed like Miku Hatsune, Miya was dressed as Rin, Momo was dressed as Teto, Kaoru was dressed as Luka, Kuriko was dressed as Meiko, Brianna was dressed as Neru, Belle was dressed as Haku, and Casey was dressed as a kitty cat. The boys were dressed up as Vocaloids and Utauloids as well. Blade was dressed as Kaito, Boomer was dressed as Len, Brick was dressed as Ted, Butch was dressed as Gakupo. The others were dressed as anime characters. Ken was dressed as Rin from Blue exorcist, Brad was dressed as Usui from Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, Beast was dressed as Shinji from Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Chris was dressed as a cute, little puppy dog. _

_All of them except Chris went onstage. Blade said "Happy Halloween everyone! We are dedicating this concert to our amazing and Beautiful counterparts. Girls, these songs are for you. First one up is for Blaze. I'm singing this one solo except for the chorus. Blaze I hope you enjoy this song."_

**Verse 1**

**Blade: Ireol ttaereul bomyeon na eorigineun hangabwa **

**Nun ape dugodo eojji haljul molla**

**(When I act like this I realize I'm actually young**

**She's right in front of me but I don't know what to do)**

**Eotteoke deul sarangeul shinjakago ineunji**

**Sarang haneun saramdeul malhaejwoyo**

**(How do you start love?**

**People who have loved please tell me)**

**Bridge**

**Eonjenga geunyeo soneul jaba bol nal olklayo**

**(Will there be a day when I hold her hand?)  
Gameun dunun wiye kiss -haneun naldo wajulkkayo**

**(Will there be a day when I kiss her above her closed eyes?)**

**Chorus**

**All: Hello, hello  
Blade: Ndaero yongil naesseoyo **

**(I acted confidently)**

**All: Hello, hello**

**Blade: Jamshi yaegi hallaaeyo**

**(I want to talk to you for moment)**

**All: Hello, hello**

**Blade: Naega jom seotuljin mollado**

**(I might stutter a little, though)  
Who knows**

**Eojjeom urin jal Delgado molla**

**(We might actually be together)**

**Verse 2**

**Naega dagaseoya haneunji? Cheomdeo gidaryeoya haneunji?**

**(Should I confront her? Should I wait for her?)**

**Modu dareun mareul haneunge deo eoryeowo, midulsu eopgejyo?**

**(With everyone saying different things makes it harder you might not believe me)**

**Bogiboda nuni nopayo ireon il nan heunchi anayo nae mal mideojwoyo , yeah**

**(She has higher standards than she seems, this kind of thing is uncommon for mePlease believe what I say, yeah)**

**Bridge**

**Amureoji anke geunyeol aneul nal olkkayo**

**(Will there be a day when I hug her freely?)**

**Saengakan daero modu irwojin dan mal mideoyo**

**(Whatever will happen, let it happen, Even I'm not too sure)**

**Chorus**

**All: Hello, hello  
Blade: Nareum daero yongil naesseoyo **

**(I acted confidently)**

**All: Hello, hello**

**Blade: Jamshi yaegi hallaaeyo**

**(I want to talk to you for moment)**

**All: Hello, hello**

**Blade: Naega jom seotuljin mollado**

**(I might stutter a little, though)  
Who knows**

**Eojjeom urin oh, yeah**

**(We might actually… oh, yeah)**

**Verse 3**

**Cheo-eumeun anijyo sashil malhaja myeon sarando ibyeoldo haebwajyo**

**(This sis not the first time. Truthfully, I loved and parted)**

**Hajiman eoryeowoyo imareul mideojwoyo geudaeneun dallyo yeah!**

**(But it's hard, please believe in me. You are different yeah)**

**Ending Chorus**

**All: Hello, hello**

**Blade: Ibeonen nareul da geolgeyo**

**(This time I'll put myself out there)**

**All: Hello, hello**

**Blade: Ooh, yeah ~ Baby, baby, baby girl**

**All: Hello, hello**

**Blade: Jigeumeun eotteolji mollado**

**(I don't know how you're feeling now)**

**Who knows**

**Eojjeom urin **

**(We might actually)**

**All: Hello, hello, oh yeah**

**{Blade: Hello, nae maemdon shigan deureul gyesok**

**(Hello, those good times together, circle around me and can be compared to no other)}**

**All: Hello, hello, gihwerereul jwoyo**

**(Please give me a chance)**

**{Blade: Geu eotteon gippeum gwado bigyo motae no more**

**Geudael ijen pyohyeon halsu eopgo**

**(Blissful feelings, No more I can't**

**Express feelings anymore so, if you take my hand)}**

**All: Hello, hello naege gihwerereul jwoyo**

**(Please give me a chance)**

**{Blade: Nae soneul japneun damyeoen never let you go,**

**Ireonge sarangi myeon jeoldae an nochyeo**

**(Never let you go, if this is love I'll never let go)}**

**All: Hello, hello**

**Blade: Jigeumeun eotteolji mollado**

**(I don't know how you're feeling now)**

**Who knows**

**Uri duri, myeongil jimolla**

**(Who knows**

**Us two, this might be destiny)  
Hello, hello**

**Song Ended**

_I can't believe he did that for me. He's so sweet! I was so mean to him. I'll say I'm sorry to him after the concert. I'm managed to regain some memory from last night but the rest are a little hazy. He's just so sweet to sing that about me._

_**Miya's p.o.v.**_

_I think that was so nice what Blade did. I look over at Blaze and she seemed to be lost in thought. She was blushing though. That was a very nice thing Blade did. Boomer said " Alright, the next song is for you, Miya. I hope you like it."_

**Verse 1**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Hey Juliet**

**Boomer: Hey I've been watching you**

**Every little thing you do**

**Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class**

**Makes my heart beat fast**

**I've tried to page you twice**

**But I see you roll your eyes**

**Wish I could make it real**

**But your lips are sealed**

**That ain't no big deal**

**Bridge  
Cause I know you really want me**

**Cause I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you trying to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**Chorus**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Boomer: I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday**

**You and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I want to be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Verse 2**

**Boomer: Hey Juliet**

**Girl, you got me on my knees**

**Beggin' please, baby please**

**Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying**

**Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?**

**Too far to turn around**

**So I'm gonna stand my ground**

**Gimme just a little bit of hope**

**With a smile or glance**

**Give me one more chance**

**Bridge  
Cause I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you trying to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**Chorus**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Boomer: I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday**

**You and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I want to be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Verse 3**

**I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you trying to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**Ending chorus**

**Hey Juliet**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Boomer: Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday**

**You and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I want to be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Boomer: Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday**

**You and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I want to be your Romeo**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Boomer: Hey Juliet**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Boomer: Hey Juliet**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Boomer: Hey Juliet**

**All: Hey Juliet**

**Boomer: Hey Juliet**

**Song Ended**

_Aww. That was So sweet of Boomie to do that! Now I won't be able to stop smiling._

**Me: Well, that's it! I hope you like this chapter. I was up untill 12:21 A.M. on Holloween when I finally finished the first song.**

**Miya: R&amp;R!**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Ohaio minna! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 22_

_K-chan's p.o.v._

_I wonder who's going to sing next. Boomer's song was cool. Butch walked up to the microphone. "This song is for K-chan. She is the coolest girl I've ever met."_

**Verse 1**

**Butch: Sum-eul gosdo cha-ji moshae naneun pihalyeogo aesso bwado**

**(Even if I try to avoid you, I can't find a place to hide)**

**Geobulocha hal su eobneun negae gadhyeo beolin na**

**(I'm trapped by you, who I can't even deny)**

**Salang ieossdamyeon jeongmal salanghaessdeon**

**Geolamyeon naegae ileojineun mal-a**

**(If it was love, if you really loved me, don't do this to me)**

**Her whisper is the Lucifer**

**The Lucifer**

**Bridge**

**Naleul mukkgo gadundamyeon salangdo mukk-in chae**

**(If you trap me down and tie me then the love is also tied down)**

**Milaedo mukk-in chae keoji su eobtneunde**

**(The future is also tied down, it can't grow anymore)**

**Jayulobge biwo nohgo balabwa ojig neoman**

**Chaeulge neoman gadeug chaeulge**

**(Freely empty yourself and look at me**

**I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only)**

**Chorus**

**Geobu hal sueobsneun neoui malyeog-eun Lucifer**

**(Your undeniable spell is the Lucifer)**

**Geobu hal sueobsneun neoui mabeob-eun Lucifer**

**(Your undeniable magic is the Lucifer)**

**Dagaseomyeon neoneun machi cheonsa gat-eun eoluli**

**(When I approach you with your angelic face)**

**Naleul saneun malhago, malhago**

**(Say the reason you live is for me, say it)**

**Verse 2**

**Neoleul cheoeumbwass-eun ttae jjalb-eun sungan meomchwo beolyeossji**

**(When I first saw you, I stopped for a short time)**

**Nuga machi nae simjang-eun kkwag jwin chae **

**Nohji anhneun geoscheoleom (ajigkkajido)**

**(As if someone was tightly squeezing my heart, not letting go (still)**

**Neoneun geuleohge nae mam-eul da, da, da, da, da, da gajyeo nohgo**

**(You took all, all, all, all, all, all of my heart just like that)**

**Niga eobs-eumyeon nae mam-i da tabeo lige mandeunda**

**(You make my heart burn out when you're not here)**

**Bridge**

**Naleul mukkgo gadundamyeon salangdo mukk-in chae**

**(If you trap me down and tie me then the love is also tied down)**

**Milaedo mukk-in chae keoji su eobtneunde**

**(The future is also tied down, it can't grow anymore)**

**Jayulobge biwo nohgo balabwa ojig neoman**

**Chaeulge neoman gadeug chaeulge**

**(Freely empty yourself and look at me**

**I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only)**

**Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic**

**Chorus**

**Neowa gat-i naneun salang yegideul nalang gat-eun gos-eul balaboneun neo**

**(The love stories I shared with you, you look towards the same places I do)**

**Uli deo isang-eun wanbyeoghaejil eobdago neukkyeoss-eul ttae**

**(When we feel like we can't get anymore perfect)**

**Naman chyeodabwa neoneun deo, deo, deo, deo, deo, deo naleul wonhae**

**(Only stare at me, you want me more, more, more, more, more, more)**

**Naman balabwa modeun ge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge niga jungsim**

**(Only look at me, you're the center of everything, thing, thing, thing, thing, thing, thing)**

**Chorus**

**Eonje buteonga joguemssig jalmosdoen geos gat-a isanghan neo**

**(Since before, something has been wrong, you've been weird)**

**Nal aldeon salangdeul modu hana dulssig gyeood-eul**

**Tteona nan gajin ge neoppun-igo**

**(The love I knew left my side, one by one, all I have is you)**

**Bridge**

**Naleul mukkgo gadundamyeon salangdo mukk-in chae**

**(If you trap me down and tie me then the love is also tied down)**

**Milaedo mukk-in chae keoji su eobtneunde**

**(The future is also tied down, it can't grow anymore)**

**Jayulobge biwo nohgo balabwa ojig neoman**

**Chaeulge neoman gadeug chaeulge**

**(Freely empty yourself and look at me**

**I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only)**

**Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic**

**Machi yuliseong-e gadhyeo beolin ppieloman doen geos gat-a**

**I feel like I've become a clown trapped in a glass castle)  
Jeoldae manjog-eobtneun neoleul wihae chum-eul chuneun na**

**(I dance for you, who will never be satisfied)**

**Hwonhi deul-yeodabogo neoleul manjyeo babo doen geos gat-a**

**(You look into me openly, touching my brain, I think I've become a fool)**

**Nan jeomjeom nege kkeullyeoganeun geosman gat-eunde**

**(I think I'm only getting more and more attracted to you)**

**Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic**

**Verse 3**

**Niga miun geon anya silhdan geosdoanya**

**Danji geuleon nunbich-i budam-il ppun**

**(It's not that I hate you or that I dislike you**

**It's just that kind of stare is a burden is all)**

**Eodi anga ileohge nan neoman balabogo gidalyeo wassjanh-a**

**(I'm not going anywhere, I've waited like this by only looking at you)**

**Neoui nunbich-i nal salo jabda nal-i jinalsulog nalkalowojyeossda**

**(Your stare captures me, as the days went by, it became sharper)**

**Neoui jibchang-e jichyeossdaman-i beeossa mam-e piga nanda**

**(I'm tired of your obsession, I've been cut a lot, my heart is bleeding)**

**Na sseuleojil jjeumdoemyeon dagawaseo cheonsa gat-i "Salanghae" lan mal**

**(When it's about time of me to pass out, she comes to me like an angel, saying "I love you)**

**Nuga jinjja neoyeossneunji aldagado hesgallige mandeunda**

**(Even though I knew it was really you, you really confused me)**

**Ending chorus**

**Naleul mukkgo gadundamyeon salangdo mukk-in chae**

**(If you trap me down and tie me then the love is also tied down)**

**Milaedo mukk-in chae keoji su eobtneunde**

**(The future is also tied down, it can't grow anymore)**

**Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic**

**Geobu hal sueobsneun neoui malyeog-eun Lucifer**

**(Your undeniable spell is the Lucifer)**

**Song Ended**

_That is really like our relationship. Brings back a lot of awesome memories. I remember the first I met him. Sometimes, I'm really hard on him, other times, I'm the nicest person. I really don't know why I change my emotion really quickly. I blame Blaze. She changes her emotions all the time. It's really hard to predict when she's gonna lash out, when she does, you don't get a warning she just lashes out. I can't figure her out. Nobody can. Anyway, he sang such a sweet song about me. It describes me perfectly._

_**Brianna's p.o.v.**_

_That was an interesting song. It describe K-Chan perfectly. Brad came up to the microphone and said "This one's for you, Brianna."_

**Verse 1**

**Brad: I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush**

**Cause the possibility that you would ever**

**Feel the same way about me it's just to much**

**Just to much**

**Why do I keep running from the truth? **

**All I ever think about is you**

**You get me hypnotized, so memorized**

**And I just got to know**

**Bridge**

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**

**All that we can be, where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy, of falling in love, is it really just another crush**

**Do you catch your breath, when I look at you**

**Are you holding back, like the way I do**

**Chorus**

**Bridge**

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**

**All that we can be, where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy, of falling in love, is it really just another crush**

**Chorus**

**Do you catch your breath, when I look at you**

**Are you holding back, like the way I do**

**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away**

**Going away**

**Verse 2**

**Has it ever crossed your mind,**

**When were hanging, spending time girl**

**Are we just friends?**

**Is there more, is there more?**

**See it's a chance gotta take**

**Cause I believe we can make this into a thing**

**That will last forever, forever**

**Bridge**

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**

**All that we can be, where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy, of falling in love, is it really just another crush**

**Chorus**

**Do you catch your breath, when I look at you**

**Are you holding back, like the way I do**

**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away**

**Going away**

**Verse 3**

**Why do I keep running from the truth? **

**All I ever think about is you**

**You get me hypnotized, so memorized**

**And I just got to know**

**Ending Chorus**

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**

**All that we can be, where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy, of falling in love, is it really just another crush**

**Do you catch your breath, when I look at you**

**Are you holding back, like the way I do**

**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away**

**Going away**

**Song Ended**

_He looks at me and smiles. I smile back. I thought he would sing about how mean I was. I'm honestly kinda relieved. That was really sweet of him. I'm so happy. I can't describe how I feel. I really love him, but don't tell him. He has too much ego anyway, this will just make his head swell more. Brick walks up to the stage microphone and says "We are doing a special song for everyone to dance to. Hope y'all like it."_

**Verse 1**

**Butch: A warning to people**

**The Good and The Evil**

**Brick: This is war**

**Boomer: To the Soldiers, The Civilians**

**The Martyr, The Victim**

**Blade: This is war**

**Bridge**

**Ken: It's the moment of truth **

**And the moment to lie**

**Brick: And the moment to live**

**And the moment to die**

**Blade: The moment to fight,**

**The moment to fight**

**All: To fight, to fight, to fight**

**Chorus**

**To the right, to the left**

**We will fight, to the death**

**To the edge, of the earth**

**It's a brave new world **

**From the last to the first**

**To the right, to the left**

**We will fight, to the death**

**To the edge, of the earth**

**It's a brave new world **

**It's a brave new world **

**Verse 2**

**Beast: A warning to the prophet**

**The Liar, The Honest**

**Brad: This is war**

**Boomer: To The Leader, The pariah**

**The Victor, The Messiah**

**Brick: This is war**

**Bridge**

**Brad: It's the moment of truth **

**And the moment to lie**

**Ken: And the moment to live**

**And the moment to die**

**Brick: The moment to fight,**

**The moment to fight**

**All: To fight, to fight, to fight**

**Chorus**

**To the right, to the left**

**We will fight, to the death**

**To the edge, of the earth**

**It's a brave new world **

**From the last to the first**

**To the right, to the left**

**We will fight, to the death**

**To the edge, of the earth**

**It's a brave new world **

**It's a brave new world **

**Verse 3**

**Blade: I do believe**

**In the light**

**Beast: Raise your hands**

**Into the sky**

**Ken: The fight is done**

**The war is won**

**Butch: Lift your hand**

**Toward the sun**

**Brick: Toward the sun**

**Brad: Toward the sun**

**Boomer: Toward the sun**

**All: The war is won**

**Ending Chorus**

**To the right, to the left**

**We will fight, to the death**

**To the edge, of the earth**

**It's a brave new world **

**From the last to the first**

**To the right, to the left**

**We will fight, to the death**

**To the edge, of the earth**

**It's a brave new world **

**It's a brave new world **

**It's a brave new world **

**It's a brave new world **

**The war is won**

**The war is won**

**A brave new world**

**Song Ended**

_A lot of people were having fun. Everyone was clapping. That wa a lot of fun._

**Me: That's it! I don't own anything except the story and my OC's. Songs: Lucifer-SHINee, ****Crush-David Archuleta, and This Is War-30 Seconds to Mars.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Hey minna! I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Momo: She only owns the story and the OC's except Casey.**

**Kuriko: Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Momo's p.o.v.**_

_After that song, we all took a little break. Soon, Brick announced "This song is for you Momo. This song is totally made for you."_

**Verse 1**

**Brick: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah oh**

**Ooh, it's something about**

**Just something about the way she moved**

**I can't figure it out**

**There's something about her**

**Said ooh, it's something about**

**Just something the kinda women that want, but don't need you**

**Hey, I can't figure it out**

**There's something about her**

**Bridge**

**Cause she walk like a boss**

**Talk like a boss**

**Manicured nails**

**Just send the pedicure off**

**She's fly effortlessly**

**Cause she move like a boss**

**Do what a boss do**

**She got me thinking about getting involved**

**That's the kinda girl I need (ooh)**

**Chorus**

**She got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Won't you come and spend a little time?**

**She got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Ooh the way you shine**

**Miss Independent**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh**

**Verse 2**

**Ooh, it's something about**

**Just something the kinda women that can do for herself**

**I look at her and it makes me proud**

**There's something about her**

**There's something ooh so sexy about**

**Kinda women that don't even need my help**

**She said she got it, she got it, do doubt**

**There's something about her**

**Bridge**

**Cause she work like a boss **

**Play like a boss**

**Crib and a car, she about to pay them both off**

**And her bills are paid on time**

**She made for a boss**

**Solely a boss**

**Anything less, she telling them to get lost**

**That's the girl that's on my mind**

**Chorus**

**She got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Won't you come and spend a little time?**

**She got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**Miss Independent**

**Ooh the way you shine**

**Miss Independent**

**Verse 3**

**Yeah, mmm**

**Her favorite thing is to say "Don't worry I got it" (mmm)**

**And everything she got, best believe she bought it (mmm)**

**She gon' steal my heart**

**Ain't do doubt about it, girl**

**You're everything I need**

**Said you're everything I need**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh**

**Ending Chorus**

**She got her own thing**

**That's why I love her**

**(That's why I love her)**

**Miss Independent (Independent)**

**Won't you come and spend a little time?**

**She got her own thing**

**(She got, She got )**

**That's why I love her**

**(That's why I love her)**

**Miss Independent **

**Ooh the way you shine**

**Miss Independent**

**Miss Independent**

**That's why I love her**

**Song ended**

_**Kuriko's p.o.v.**_

_That was so kawaii (cute)! I'm really happy for my sister. It feels like I'm in a fairytale. Ken spoke into the microphone "Well, I hope Kuriko likes this song. This song's for you, Kuriko" He said with a smile. He looked really nervous._

**Verse 1**

**Ken: Ooh, girl you're shining**

**Like a 5****th**** avenue diamond**

**And they don't make you**

**Like they used to**

**You're never going out of style**

**Ooh, pretty baby**

**This world might've gone crazy**

**The way you save me**

**Who could blame me?**

**When I just want to make you smile**

**Bridge**

**I wanna thrill you like Michael**

**I wanna kiss you like Prince**

**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**

**Like Hathaway, write a song for you like this**

**Chorus**

**You're over my head, out of my mind**

**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby you**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Verse 2**

**Four dozen roses**

**Anything for you to notices**

**All the way to serenade you**

**Doing it Sinatra style**

**Ima pick ya up in a Cadillac**

**Like a gentleman**

**Bringing glamour back**

**Keep it Real to Real In the way I feel**

**I could walk you down the aisle**

**Bridge**

**I wanna thrill you like Michael**

**I wanna kiss you like Prince**

**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**

**Like Hathaway, write a song for you like this**

**Chorus**

**You're over my head, out of my mind**

**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

**It's love on rewind, everything is so throwback-ish**

**(I kinda like it, like it)**

**Out of my league, school girl chic**

**Like a movie star from a silver screen**

**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Verse 2**

**Baby you're class and baby you're sick**

**I never met a girl like you, until we met**

**Like a star in the 40's, a centerfold in the 50's**

**Got me tripping out like the 60's hippies**

**Queen of the disco tap**

**A 70's dream and an 80's best**

**Hepburn, Beyonce, Marilyn, Massive**

**Girl you timeless, just so classic**

**Ending Chorus**

**You're over my head, out of my mind**

**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

**It's love on rewind, everything is so throwback-ish**

**(I kinda like it, like it)**

**Out of my league, school girl chic**

**Like a movie star from a silver screen**

**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Song ended**

_I'm so speechless. This is the best concert ever!_

**Me: Well, that's it! I didn't have any ideas for foreign songs, Sorry. Anyway, songs: Miss Independent-Neyo and Classic-MKTO.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Blaze (The writer): (sleepy voice) Hey Minna (Everyone)! I decide to use my characters name for the intro. So you know who's talking anyway, gomen (sorry) for not updating lately. **

**Boomer: We appreciate your continued support. Blaze only owns the story and the OC's that she made. The only OC's she made is herself , Blade and Chris who you will hear more about later.**

**Blade: Why am I never mentioned?**

**Blaze: Quiet you! I'm sick! I'm am trying to concentrate! (Takes deep breath) Now, it's time for the story to begin. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 24_

_**Blaze's p.o.v.**_

The performance ended and the party continued. I excused myself from my besties (best friends) and headed out side for fresh air. It was freezing outside and I didn't bring a jacket, but I really didn't care. I saw my breath coming out in white puffs. I smiled. It brought back a memory of when I was I think three going to see Santa Clause. That's the earliest memory I can remember. I looked up and saw the moon shining brightly. _'A Full Moon'_ I thought.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me. _' A boy's coming'._ I turned around and saw Blade. "Hey Princess! You're going to get a cold!" He called to me. I stared up at the moon and called back" I don't care." I heard a voice behind me "You will be tomorrow." I turned around and stared at him defiantly. He smirked that annoying smirk of his. Blade. He took of his Kaito cosplay jacket I think and set it over my shoulders.

It was warm and smelt like Vanilla and Evergreen trees. I inhaled the scent. It was a nice scent. The smell of Vanilla and Evergreens brings me to when I was thirteen during the summertime and I was eating a Vanilla ice cream and sitting under an evergreen tree. I don't know why , but that memory never fails to calm me down. I inhaled the scent again. I don't know why, but I always feel safe and secure when he's around. He said "I hope your happy because now I'm cold. " I giggled. He is such a guy sometimes. "I am. Arigato (Thank you)." His cheeks tinted pink and he stuttered "I- It's no p- p- problem." He flashed me a gentle smile. I smiled back. He started singing a song that I used to listen to.

After that song I was tired and everything faded black. When I woke up I woke up in a half crimson colored- half dark green colored room instead of my half- hot pink-half lime green room. The black curtains were closed and that made it hard to see. I sat up and looked down and saw I was thrown on a black blanket with a crimson-colored dragon designed on the front on the blanket. The mattress, pillows and blanket was soft. I could tell the blanket was made from velvet-feeling material.

The song "Not Afraid" by Eminem blared through the room. "Blade turn that fuck!ng alarm off! god da*n." Somebody shouted from the other side of the room. I looked that way and saw a lump under a similar looking blanket only it had a dark green tree on it instead.

I was about to respond, but Blade's voice came from the attached bathroom. "Turn it off yourself! I'm busy, besides it's on your side of the room!" He shouted. The lump grunted and the covers were thrown off. That lump was Butch.

I laid down hoping he didn't notice me. I don't even know how I got here. _'How did I get here?' _I laid there pondering over until Butch's voice broke through. I noticed "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado ft. Timberland started playing. It was much more quiet. Butch asked "Blade, why is there a girl dressed like Miku Hatsune thrown on your bed?" I sat up as Blade emerged from the bathroom wearing a crimson towel around his waist. His 8 pack has glistening with water I think. He said irritated "I hope you're happy Butch. You interrupted my relaxing shower." "that doesn't answer my question" Butch said. "How did I get here Blade?" I asked trying not to blush, but failed miserably. Blade sighed "You really don't remember?" He asked me. I shook my head.

He said "Well, We were outside. I just finished singing a song. You yawned and said "I'm sleepy." and you passed out. I catched you before you knocked you head and knowing that my brothers would be passed out or still at the party and you girls never carry your keys on you except Momoko. You keys were in your purse at the party, which Momoko had so I decided to take you here since Butch would be passed out like he is every night." "Why didn't you ask Momo for my key to the girls' dorm?" I asked. "You don't think I tried that? I asked but something was wrong with her since she said "F*ck no". I didn't push it any further." He sighed. I feel bad for that boy. I said "That's probably because she was drunk. She ALWAYS gets drunk at parties and passes out. It's kind of embarrassing." I shivered, remembering the time she got drunk. Let's say it was not pleasant for any of us. Butch grunted and became a lump under covers again.

**Blaze: I hope you enjoyed. Song Numa-numa -Ozone.**

**Everyone: Sayonara!**


End file.
